Untold
by Sushigirl07
Summary: This is the part of the Legend that was left untold, dont worry it's not dark. TEEHEE!!!!! >_~
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth.  
  
Prologue  
  
This is the part of the Magic Knight Legend, they didn't tell you. The part that was never told, the part that everyone, the world forgot. The part that I thought was unforgettable. The part that was not of a battle or Rune- gods but the part of an undying love between two people. This is what they told you in short, "In times of need the Legendary Magic Knights from another world are summoned to Cephiro, the weald evolving weapons made from the mineral escudo. They revive the three Legendary Rune-gods and save Cephiro in the Legendary Battle. Then they return to were they came from." You see now this is very simplistic and it tells us nothing of the romance between a 14-year-old girl and a (I don't know how old he really is so lets say 16 okay) 16-year-old boy. I am ever so sorry I have forgotten to introduce my self for you see when I talk of the past I forget were I am. My name is Houiji Fuu and as most of you have probably guessed this is my story. It all started on that day I went on a field trip to Tokyo Tower……… 


	2. Age 14, The Beginning of the Legend

Okay since this is told from someone's view 'this' means what they are felling but you know how would she know that but that is what 'this' means when you see it.  
  
*Age 14, The Beginning of the Legend*  
  
I rode the elevator up to the very top of the tower. I was crammed to the back of the elevator because there were two other schools here today. I front of me was a very hyper red haired girl who looked about 12 with her friends. We finally got to the top of the tower and everyone rushed off to look outside the windows. I stayed back and waited till everyone was off then got off myself. The young red head from before was now franticly looking for change in her out turned pockets. She had used them in the automatic telescopes and wanted to look so more. She was so funny and looked like she was truly enjoying herself. "Were are those stupid.." I herd her mumble as I walked up to her. "Here you go Miss I have enjoyed watching you have so much fun looking through the telescope." I said giving her some change to look through the telescope again. As I walked away just after hearing the red head started chasing me to thank me there was a bright flash of golden light and a heavenly voice that pleaded, "Please Legendary Magic Knights help… help save Cephiro." After that I found myself falling from the sky in a new place I hand never been before, Cephiro. I looked around my new surroundings and saw a floating mountain in the sky.  
  
Lucky for my two new companions, the red head girl and a very beautiful blue haired girl, and me, a giant fish was flying beneath us and caught us before we would hit the sea that us under us. "Oh my goodness!" I cried as we landed hard on the back of the fish. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the blue haired girl screamed as she landed next to me. (SD Hikaru) Woooooooohaaaaaaaaaaa!" the red haired girl somewhat excitedly cried as she also landed next to me. The giant fish took us to land and set us down. "Well it seems were are not in Tokyo anymore. I would like to introduce myself, I am Houiji Fuu and I'm in eighth grade and 14, my blood type is A and I'm a Sagittarius," I said greeting my new friends. "Why did you include your blood type?" the blue haired girl looked puzzled "Incase I need medical aid." I said, I just wanted to be ready for anything. "Oh well my name is Ryuuzaki Umi, I'm also in eighth grade and I'm also 14 and my blood type is also A and I'm a Pisces." The blue haired one spoke. "Well I'm Shidou Hikaru and I'm also in eighth grade and I'm also 14. YAH." Said the red haired girl who I had thought was 12. "YOUR 14!" cried Miss Umi. "YAH WHY?" Miss Hikaru cried looking very upset. "Um it's just that you don't look 14 because you're kinda short." Miss Umi said backing away a little. Miss Hikaru's mood changed suddenly "Well that's okay but I am 14."  
  
Just then a child like looking purple haired man came out from a couple of trees. "Magic Knights I presume, Princess Emeraude has summand you from a different world. But you are only children." The man carried a staff that was taller than him. "Hey wait a minute you look about ten." Miss Umi yelled pulling on his robes. "Hardly! I'm 745 years old." He said as bonked Miss Umi on the head with the staff. "Um excuse me sir but do you know why were are here and were exactly is "here"." I asked wondering what we could be doing in a place that had a flying mountain, a volcano and a sea in one place. Suddenly becoming serious he answered, "You are in Cephiro. You were summoned by Princess Emeraude to become the Legendary Magic Knights. "LEGENDARY KNIGHTS!" Miss Hikaru repeated sounding excited. "Would you mind taking us back now!"? Miss Umi told the stranger sounding irritated.  
  
"You can not return to your world." He simply stated. We all were stunned at his reply. What dose he mean, we cannot return, I thought to my self as a puzzled look came on my face. "Magic Knights you see, you were summoned and those who are summoned can not return simply by their own will. There is one way for you to go back home." Miss Hikaru got down on one knee and became eye level with him "Please tell us the one way to get back to earth." "You must save Cephiro!"  
  
"I remember a voice back home, right before we were swept away." Miss Hikaru said looking at me. "I too remember hearing a voice it said something like " Help save Cephiro…." I had forgotten the rest but not Miss Umi "Legendary…" Miss Hikaru continued "Magic Knights!" The man started telling us why we were summoned.  
  
"Ever since Princess Emeraude, the pillar of Cephiro, was abducted, peace and order disappeared from our world. Before, everyone lived happily. People, spirits, and creatures got along well. Since we lost Princess Emeraude, Cephiro's become a nightmare of war and chaos." "When the princess disappeared, why did Cephiro fall apart?" Miss Hikaru asked looking very worried. "Before I told you she was the Pillar of Cephiro, Princess Emeraude protected the peace and order in Cephiro with her prayers." Miss Umi was completely lost "With her prayers?" He continued "In Cephiro everything is controlled by one's will. Here in Cephiro belief is power. Princess Emeraude brought peace and order with her belief. She protected our world from fear and strife. Until…." "someone abducted the princess…" Miss Umi finished. "WHO?! Who kidnapped the princess?!" Miss Hikaru asked determined to find out.  
  
"It was Priest Zagato." "Zagato?" we said puzzled. "Zagato kidnapped the princess and brought her somewhere. The princess wished you to our world. If you can become the Legendary Magic Knights as she wished, and save Cephiro, then her wish would be fulfilled. 'It might even be her final wish.' He thought. "Then you could return to your home." "WE'LL DO IT! We'll become the Legendary Magic Knights and save Cephiro, right Umi, Fuu?" Miss Hikaru yelled turning to us. "Yes Miss Hikaru I will join you. Miss Umi what about you?" I asked turning to face her.  
  
"Great! To become a Legendary Magic Knights one must revive the Spirits. But first you need armor." Suddenly I felt my self engulfed in wind and then when I looked down I was in some type of armor. "Were really in a fantasy game." I said after checking out my new armor. "I'll give you each of one of you a special magic gift." After he chanted what must have been a spell I felt my self once again engulfed in wind. Before I had seen Miss Hikaru engulfed in fire and Miss Umi in water. "You now each have a magical gift. Remember the magic chooses the welder." "Will you teach us how to use magic? You were kind enough to give us them and we should use them properly." I asked.  
  
Miss Hikaru went to her knees again and he touched her forehead and asked, "Can you feel it inside? You have powers different than before." Miss Hikaru seeming in a trance replied, "I feel it……Something warm deep inside me….I can almost express it in words." "That's your magic." He told her before some sort of creature landed on his shoulder.  
  
"WHAT?! One of Zagato's disciples?!" He said looking shocked at the small fluff ball. "Zagato?!" We yelled. "HURRY teach Fuu and I magic!" Miss Umi yelled looking worried at the blackening sky. "It's too late!" he cried before summoning a winged griffin like creature. "Hurry and climb on! I'll stay here." "NO WAY!" We cried. "I'm fine go on!" "Tell us your name!" Miss Hikaru yelled before getting on the animal. He replied "It's Clef….Guru Clef! I've vowed to guide you, protect you and help you become the Magic Knights. I promised the princess. Go west! In the Forest of Silence, Presea's waiting. She'll give you weapons and Mokona!" Clef yelled before we left.  
  
"We have to go back!" Miss Hikaru yelled as Miss Umi tried to restrain her. "The Guru put us on this huge bird so we could go on with our quest to save Cephiro, not to stay with him. So if you care about him at all, we must not go back." I told her using my normal logic. Suddenly out of nowhere this woman wearing virtually nothing and riding a Pegasus. "Hello there, little Magic Knights and Good-bye!" the woman told us. Hikaru bravely and boldly stood up and faced her. "What are you up to sweetie?" She asked.  
  
Miss Hikaru pointed to her and yelled, "FIRE ARROW!" a flame shot out of her finger and hit the woman. The woman screamed in pain and then disappeared. "Wow amazing Miss Hikaru." I told her as she fainted into Miss Umi's arms. "So what do we do next?" Miss Umi asked looking very puzzled. "I think Mr. Clef said to go west and meet up with someone named Presea in the Forest of Silence. He also said something about weapons." I said. Miss Hikaru regained consciousness "Miss Hikaru are you okay?" I asked. She nodded yes. Miss Hikaru turned to the birdish animal and asked if it would take us to the Forest of Silence. "I can't believe she can understand the bird." Miss Umi said astonished. "Animals are easy to understand just like Hikari." "Who's Hikari Miss Hikaru?" I asked. "Hikari's my dog. We grew up together. He's the best dog." "Can you introduce us to him when we get back Miss Hikaru." I asked trying to cheer her up. "OKAY!" She said like I had hopped cheering up.  
  
Finally we arrived in what I guessed was the edge of the Forest of Silence. After we got off the bird disappeared and we noticed some type of dome looking house. We walked over and knocked but no one answered so Miss Hikaru tried to open the door and surprisingly it opened. I stuck my head in to look around. "Well why are we just standing here let's go in." Miss Umi said. "Oh no Miss Umi we shouldn't." I said thinking that it would be rude to go into someone's home uninvited. "Look, this crazy world's different than Earth. We're supposed to be adventurous!" She replied. We came to a study and found a chair that was turned away from us so we couldn't see who was sitting there. "Um are you Presea? Guru Clef told us to come here….." Miss Hikaru asked consciously walking towards the chair before it spun around to revel……… MOKONA! I didn't know that at the time so. A fluffy marshmallow looking thing turned to face us. Just a second later we found ourselves trapped in a cage. "WAGGGGHHHH!" we all cried. Just then a blond haired woman walked out laughing. "I got you now Mokona!" She said before listing ways to punish it. Then she saw us. She got very angry with us and wouldn't let us out and started listing ways to punish us.  
  
"It's now our fault the door wasn't even locked!" Miss Umi told me. Miss Presea turned around and asked Miss Umi to repeat what she had said. "The lock on the door was specially designed by Guru Clef. No one in Cephiro can open that door without the key. Are you three the ones summoned by Princess Emeraude, the Legendary Magic Knights…?! She asked looking surprised "THAT"S WHAT I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU!!!!" Miss Umi yelled. She finally let us out. "I'm Presea Chief Artisan of Cephiro." She said finally formally introducing herself. We talked shortly then she led us down a hall so we could pick our weapons. "Choose your favorite weapons from here. But I'm just lending them to you they are not yours. I'm going to make special weapons for you from the legendary mineral Escudo. You'll find Escudo in the Spring of Eterna on the other side of the Forest of Silence. Escudo is the only mineral in Cephiro used to make an Evolving Weapon. The weapons evolve according to the strength and mental powers of their owner. Evolving weapons are key to reviving the Spirits. The only thing is that no one has ever been able to retrieve the mineral and all that go are never seen again. Magic spells don't work here in the Forest of Silence." Presea told us. "The weapons will call you." Just then a light sword glowed blue and flew to Miss Umi another sword that looked heavier than Miss Umi's glowed red and flew to Miss Hikaru. I saw a bow and quiver of arrows came in front of me and were glowing green I was about to grab them but the bow and quiver vanished into the green jewel on my glove. Same thing happened with Miss Umi and Miss Hikaru's swords. "Puuu puu!" Mokona chirped jumping into Miss Hikaru's arms. "Oh yes Guru Clef told me to give you Mokona and he knows the way to Eterna through the Forest. He has everything you need for the trip." Presea told us. "Puu puuuuu!" "Can this thing talk?" Miss Umi asked. " Of course. I can understand Mokona!" Miss Hikaru told us. Umi was very relieved to her this "I'm glad Hikaru's good with animals." She told me. We left and Miss Presea asked us for our names before biding us farewell.  
  
We stepped into the forest and Mokona's jewel glowed red and showed the way to go. Just about ten minutes after being in the forest a giant monster came and attacked us. First we were stunned then I reminded them we now had weapons. So we defeated the monster. "We did it!" Miss Umi said. "I'm so glad you guys are safe!" I said happy for our first victory. "You were so tough! That was truly incredible!" Miss Umi said hugging Miss Hikaru and a giant bear hug. "Your like a little sis." She said. "Thanks Umi." Miss Hikaru said. "Hikaru will you be my little sister?" Miss Umi asked. "Of course!" Miss Hikaru replied. "You too Fuu!" Miss Umi asked turning to me. "That rhymes silly…." I said. "So will you be my sis?" She asked again. "Sure! After all we're in this together!" I said "We'll be friends forever!" I told them. "Well pull all our strengths together and save Cephiro right Hikaru." Miss Umi said. "Were like the three musketeers!" Miss Hikaru said happy and chipper. We were acting careless and were just talking then a huge five-eyed monster came up behind us. We were perfectly ready to fight then the monster split in half as if it had been cut and disappeared. "HUH?!" We yelled. We looked up at once at a voice "Who the heck are y'all?!" I think that was the first time my heart every skipped a beat looking up at the green haired stranger.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Wahooo I'm done with the crap now I can do pretty romantic stuff TEEHEE!!!!! _~ r&r! 


	3. Age 14, In the Forest

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth or Fuu.  
  
*Age 14, In the Forest*  
  
Not having a clue who he was we got our weapons out. "Another enemy?" Miss Umi asked "Well, he looks human. But remember that crazy witch? We can't let our guard down." I told her. Just then Mokona jumped up to the tree branch were he was standing. "W-what is this thing?" He asked as Mokona bounced on his head making his messy hair even messier.  
  
He had green hair and the most beautiful golden eyes, he carried a sword that was taller than him and was dressed in strange, what I guessed were Cephiran clothes. Miss Hikaru bravely stepped forward and introduced herself "My name is Hikaru. I'm from Tokyo." "Toe-ki-yo? Never heard of that." He replied. Miss Hikaru continued, " We were summoned by Princess Emera……" Just then Miss Umi grabbed her "Miss Hikaru, we still know nothing at all about him. What if he has something to do with Zagato? If he found out we were summoned here by Princess Emeraude he would surly kill us." I told her. "But Mokona." Miss Hikaru replied looking puzzled "Mokona might be like that with everyone." Miss Umi told her. "But he helped us." Miss Hikaru told me. "We don't know for sure why he helped us. That's what we need to find out." I decided to introduce myself.  
  
"Hello my name is Fuu." Miss Umi also introduced herself. "And I'm Umi." I continued, "Please tell us what you name is." "I'm Ferio. What are you doing wandering around the Forest of Silence? You can't use magic here so if you ain't a good swordsman, you ain't getting out alive. Me? I'm on my way to Eterna." 'what he's going to Eterna?!' was all we could think. "Why are you going to Eterna?" Miss Umi asked. "To get the legendary mineral, Escudo." He replied with a smile. 'Maybe I could get him to escort us to the exit of this horrible forest.' I thought before he jumped down.  
  
"It's Ferio isn't it…..?" I asked. "Yes ma'am." 'HEY I'm 14!' "And you are going to Eterna?" "Yes…" He replied looking at me kind of puzzled. "Then you know the way to Eterna?" "I just told you, you can't use magic here, that includes magic compasses. Everyone knows you've gotta go through the Forest of Silence to get to Eterna. But ya gotta find the way out on your own. So, don't look at me for help." 'He has no clue!' I thought, then I continued "We know the way out." (Chibi) "Ya know the way out? You've got to be dreamin'!" "What makes you think I'm asleep?" I asked smiling. "D'ya really know the way out?" He asked. "Yes but if you don't believe me…" "Where is it?" "You want to know?" I asked smiling "If you're tellin' the truth." "Well I suppose I could tell you, but on one condition." "What?" "You must escort us to the exit." I heard Miss Umi behind me say "Way ta go, Fuu!" So after considering it he finally agreed. "I wanna help Princess Emeraude." He said before another monster loomed over us. "LETS GO!" Miss Hikaru said as Mokona's jewel once again turned red.  
  
Just then the monster that had been looming over us came down to attack. Miss Hikaru cut it's let but it just healed. "Swords don't work on that one!" Ferio yelled as he jumped up a tree. "Look out!" Miss Hikaru cried. "Ferio must have a plan." I told her. It was headed right toward him I could feel my heart pounding 'oh no!' Just then it impaled itself on the branches of the tree as Ferio flipped out of the tree. "Boy I'm glad we hired Ferio." Miss Umi said. Then the monster shot out a beam that was headed strait for me. ' I'm gonna die!' was all I could think, my legs didn't seem to hear my head telling them to run. Then I heard Ferio "Idiot! Don't just stand there!!!" Just before it hit me he tackled me to the ground. I looked up at him, I think now I know why before my heart had skipped a beat it wasn't that I was frightened it was because of Ferio. "Thank you so much. You saved my life. But I've never been called an idiot before." I told him as I picked up my glasses, smiling genuinely. "Hey you're cute you smile." He said a couple inches from my face. He then stood up and offered to help me up. "You seemed kinda sneaky at first. But you're pretty darn cute." He said as he smiled at me. I felt my cheeks turn a deep shade of red. He helped me up Miss Umi and Miss Hikaru asked if I was okay.  
  
We walked a little ways then Mokona stopped. "PUUPUU!" He said turning to Miss Hikaru and frowning (You know what I'm talking about_~) "Mokona says we have to stop here because the sun is down and more monsters are out now." "He said that all in just two syllables." Miss Umi asked staring at Mokona. "Yup!" Miss Hikaru said turning to Miss Umi smiling. Mokona's jewel turned red and a egg shaped little cabin like thing came out. "I believe Miss Presea was correct, Mokona has everything we could need." I said. We all walked in and found one giant bed for three people. "Were will Ferio sleep?" Miss Hikaru asked. "That's okay I'll sleep out side." Ferio said walking outside before Miss Hikaru could object. "Oh?" was all she said. "Fuu-chan can I take some food out to Ferio?" Miss Hikaru asked holding up a bowl of fruit and stuff she had found. "Well Miss Hikaru you are so kind I think you might invite him in so I'll take it out." I said taking the basket as Miss Umi and Miss Hikaru got in bed after putting on their pajamas. Before I left I heard Miss Umi whisper to Miss Hikaru "Don't ya think Fuu and Ferio would make such a kawaii couple?" "Totally!" Miss Hikaru replied. I walked out the door feeling a blush come back to my cheeks.  
  
I guess I might have really just wanted to see him and talk to him. I walked out and found him sitting at the base of a tall tree with a fire already going. "Um Ferio I brought you some food." I told him trying to calm my heart down. He looked up at me and smiled. "Will you stay with me just a little bit I just don't want to eat alone." (No rude comment this time like in the anime Teehee) I didn't think my heart could beat any faster but it did. "Um sure." I stayed with him and we talked for hours about our selves and our families. He didn't have any memories of his family. "Oh Ferio that's so sad." I said as I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "Fuu don't cry it's okay really I'm used to it." He said wiping away my tears with his gloved thumb. *Ferio's thoughts,* 'she's so sweet, she was kinda sneaky but now she's so sweet. I think I might like her.'* We just stayed like that for a couple of seconds not wanting to move. 'He's so warm. Oh Ferio, what am I thinking, well I guess it is possible he is kinda nice and sweet and well yeah.' Just then breaking the silence I asked him a question "Why are you looking for Escudo?" He told me the entire story (anime one) about how the princess had spared his life and all. "Wow really that's so sweet."  
  
"Fuu are you okay?" Ferio asked me looking at me with his intense gold eyes. I was shivering because even thought he had made a fire I was still freezing. "What?" I asked at the time not knowing what else to say. "Fuu you're shivering. Are you cold?" "Oh. Yeah." I said looking at my shivering knees. Unexpectedly I felt strong arms encircle my arms. All I could do was close my eyes and inhale his sent. I felt so good to be so close to him, like I said before he felt so warm that I almost completely stopped shivering. "Ferio I would like to thank you again for saving my life today." I said trying to think of something to break the silence. "Oh ah your welcome Fuu. But are you sure your warm enough?" He said looking at me with a concerned look on his face. "Um well Ferio you yourself look kind of cold." I said looking at his now shivering arms. "I can go and get a blanket from the little cabin thing." I asked standing up a little slowly not wanting to give up being in his arms. "Sure." He said as I started walking off.  
  
As I entered the cabin thing I saw a blanket on the floor. I grabbed it and tiptoed out again making sure not to wake up Miss Umi and Miss Hikaru. When I came out I saw Ferio look up at me and smile sweetly. I felt like my heart would burst. "Here I got a blanket. There was only one so while have to share." I told him as I started to blush madly thinking about what I had just said. "Okay." He said gesturing for me to come and sit down next to him. I willingly sat down and covered us with the blanket. Finally I felt sleepy and laid my head on his shoulder and felt him pull me in to a protective hug. I loved being in his arms so when he did this I didn't do anything to stop him just close my eyes and go to sleep. *Ferio's thoughts*, 'She is so beautiful inside and out. Fuu. I can't believe I'm so close to her.' After watching Fuu for a short time sleep also came over Ferio and he fell asleep with his arms around me, and his head resting on mine.  
  
********************************  
  
TEEHEE Kawaii a? Please review. Thanks for reading this fic, more to come. My spring break is in ummmmmmm 2 days and counting TEEHEE! _~ 


	4. Age 14, Last Time

A/N Miss Boa Blossom: Thank you for reviewing all my stories and why do you think that you should be the one calling me Miss? Anywho you must continue your fic (Read Love and Lies if you like this story)! TEEHEE _~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own MKR. TEEHEE!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
*Age 14, Last Time*  
  
I was woken up by Miss Umi and Miss Hikaru's quiet giggling. I heard them whisper something about how cute we looked together so I quickly sat up with Ferio's arms still around me. I looked over at him and shook him gently trying to wake him up. "Ferio wake up." Finally after what seemed like forever he woke up and smiled at me then he noticed that we had company and he quickly let go of me and stood up. "So are we ready ta go on with the journey?" He asked somewhat nervously. "Miss Umi and Miss Hikaru are you ready?" I asked seeing that they had changed out of their pajamas. "YUP!" Miss Hikaru replied. "Then let's go." Miss Umi said a little impatiently. So we were off with Mokona leading the way after (how do you say it) taking the cabin thing back into his jewel. Miss Umi and Miss Hikaru walked ahead of us and Ferio and I walked behind them.  
  
(Okay this is suppost to be a romantic fic right but I can't resist a chance to burst into song so this song is sung by Brittany Spears) "Hey Fuu- chan wha da ya love?" Miss Umi said whirling on me. "Um I love ROCK AND ROLL so put a another dime in the jukebox baby. I love Rock and Roll so why don't you come and dance with me." I said getting what Miss Umi wanted me to say well rather sing. So then Miss Umi and Miss Hikaru began singing to while Ferio looked at us like we were crazy. "It's a song on earth, we can teach it to you." I told him trying to explain so he didn't think that I was crazy. "OKAY!" He said smiling like Miss Hikaru did when we meet Mokona. So the rest of the way to are next campsite we taught Ferio songs buy pop artists. Mokona stopped us what he said was three hours before sundown because we were at a lake and he wanted us to take a bath because as he put it "Puuuuupuuupu pu puuuu!" or "Magic Knights and their bodyguards can't go around smelling like B.O."  
  
We had no other chose but to stop. I told Mokona that we didn't have any other clothes to wear. "Puupuu pu." Mokona said looking at Miss Hikaru. "Mokona says that if we give him our clothes he will give us towels and clean our clothes." Miss Hikaru said looking at me. "Okay then. But dose he have bathing suits for us to use?" I asked looking worried at Ferio. 'Ahhhh I am not going to go skinny dipping!' I thought as Mokona told Miss Hikaru that, thankfully, he had some. So we changed in to the bathing suits and Miss Hikaru jumped in splashing a furious Miss Umi. "I'm going to get you for that one Hikaru-chan!" She screamed as she jumped in after her.  
  
I was wearing, unfortunately, (It was the only kind Mokona had for us) a bikini. It was green with gold trimmings. I blushed as I looked over at Ferio staring at me. He noticed that I had seen him looking at me and he blushed. "Ferio come on let get in." I said as I, strangely out of characteristicly, grabbed his arm and jumped in. He fell in right beside me. I looked over at him; he looked way cuter with his green hair all wet and in his face. He looked up at me and smiled as he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close to him as I started to turn red. (I'm sorry if their moving too fast but it's just so hard to explain how they came to love each other truth be told I don't know why they are my favorite couple but lets just say that they both like each other a lot but not fully love, that will come later, sorry for wasting space.) "Fuu I think I might like you." He said as he looked deeply in my eyes with his gold intense eyes. "Ferio I think I might like you too." I told him as my arms came around his neck. I had noticed how quiet it had become, but my gaze never left his. I felt myself slowly getting closer to him, then I heard Miss Umi start giggling and Miss Hikaru was asking her what was going on. "Umi-chan what are Fuu-chan and Ferio going to do?" I turned my head to them and let go of Ferio. "Nothing now Miss Hikaru and Miss Umi." I told them somewhat irritated because they had interrupted a very nice moment. I went over to Miss Umi and dunked her under the water. She came up sputtering "Fuu-chan what was that for." She asked as I gave her an evil look.  
  
After bathing and getting into a different change of clothes, it was an hour before sundown and we were all eating outside on a blanket. "Wow Mokona this is really good food!" Miss Hikaru said hugging Mokona. "Puuupuuu!" Mokona said turning blue. "Oh sorry Mokona." Miss Hikaru said putting Mokona down. I was sitting next to Miss Umi and Ferio. Miss Umi kept on shoving me in the ribs trying to get me to do something other than just sit there eating. Finally Miss Umi grabbed Miss Hikaru's hand and told her "Come on Hikaru-chan it's late and us magic knights need our rest." "What about Fuu-c…" "Come on Hikaru!" Miss Umi said pulling her into the cabin. Mokona bounced after them. "That was kinda weird." Ferio said looking at the cabin. "Oh yeah they can be somewhat weird. Ferio I…..I…. I meant what I said today." I said looking at my hands, which were now nervously fiddling. "I did too Fuu." He said pulling me into a warm embrace and putting is face in my hair, at this I blushed uncontrollably. "Ferio is it okay if I stay out here with you again tonight?" I asked wanting to be near what I hoped was true love. "I love it if you would stay with me." He said almost directly after I had spoken. We pulled the blanket we had been using for our little picnic over top of us.  
  
I looked up at him and smiled and then buried my face in his warm chest and fell asleep thinking about how wonderful it was to be held by him and to be so close to him. This was the last time I would spend a night with Ferio before having to return to Tokyo, but I did not know this sad fact.  
  
In the morning we were off again and around noon we found the exit and Ferio went his separate way, but before he left he gave me something. He reached up to his left ear and took of the earring that had been there and slipped it on my finger and told me to wear it always to remember him, I still wear it to this day.  
  
The legend never said anything about the heartache we would have to endure after coming back from Cephiro. The legend never said anything about how the knights would fell like they couldn't live with out Cephiro not to mention the people living there.  
  
(The story goes on like the manga, so now were at the part were their about to leave. Sorry for not writing that part but I didn't feel well and I just wanted to get to the good parts TEEHEE!_~)  
  
Miss Hikaru was beginning to fade and I turned to Miss Umi to see her fading too. I couldn't help but cry for the horrible thing I had just done in killing Emeraude and the man she loved. Then I saw his face flash before my eyes and then I just collapsed crying just before I myself faded, thinking only of him. "Ferio………" Hot tears fell on the tiled floor of the Tokyo Tower as I found myself on the floor by Miss Hikaru and Miss Umi crying my eyes out. We saw each other and hugged in one big group hug. Our tears mingled as we cried.  
  
Everyone from our schools just looked at us in wonder what had happened. "Are you guys okay?" A concerned teacher asked as we all stood up still crying. "Um we will be." Miss Hikaru said looking at us. Our teachers let us go home early because we weren't having school because we were on a field trip. We all went over to Miss Umi house and talked about what had happened.  
  
*Two days later*  
  
This is something I wrote in my diary two days after coming back to Earth from Cephiro, I thought you might want to read it. "I am writing this now at my desk trying to sort out my feelings for Ferio. I am writing this because I want to remember him even when I'm old because I'm so worried that I'll never see him ever again so you could say this is like a diary. My heart feels hallow and like there is nothing there. I feel incomplete. Oh Ferio will you remember me always because I will always remember you forever. I looked down at my finger were Ferio had given me his ring. I guess things from Cephiro don't come to Earth because I don't have it anymore. I can feel a tear rolling down my cheek as I start drawing a picture of him. I don't know how I will be okay."  
  
*A week after coming back from Cephiro*  
  
I was having a hard time with school and my sister Kuu kept asking me why I'm so depressed, I couldn't exactly go up to her and tell her "Oh well you see I fell in love with a boy from another world but I can never see him again."  
  
I was at home alone and I turned on my boom box and put a CD in and pushed the buttons to number seven. I craned up the volume and started to sing alone with my eyes closed and tears striming down my cheeks. "I love Rock and Roll, so why don't you come and dance with me?" I sang remembering when we taught him this song. I then changed it to number eleven. I love this song now that I had changed the word even thought every time I sing them I cry uncontrollable. "Melody: Britney Spears."  
  
Oh Baby, Oh Baby  
  
Oh Baby, Oh Baby  
  
In love, In no belief  
  
Never found inside of Me  
  
Built these walls up so high  
  
Needed my room to breathe  
  
Oh Baby, Oh baby  
  
You tear them down  
  
Can't believe you've changed my mind  
  
Oh Baby, Oh Baby  
  
I saw your smile  
  
Stay with me a while  
  
All things fall in to place  
  
My heart, it feels so safe  
  
You are my melody  
  
That's where you take me  
  
With you I get so high  
  
Lost in your amber eyes  
  
You are this melody  
  
That's where you take me  
  
I never fell before  
  
How did u find my door  
  
The key up to my soul  
  
To you forever more  
  
Oh baby, Oh baby  
  
You make me rise  
  
And never did I once think twice  
  
Oh Baby, Oh baby  
  
You make me stile  
  
Stay with me a while  
  
Ooh!  
  
All things fall in to place  
  
My heart, it feels so safe  
  
You are my melody  
  
That's where you take me  
  
With you I get so high  
  
Lost in your amber eyes (amber eyes)  
  
You are this melody  
  
That's where you take me  
  
Afraid to let it all inside  
  
Now I wanna hear you'll  
  
stay with me a while  
  
stay with me a while  
  
la-la-la-la-la-la  
  
la-la-la-la-la-la  
  
la-la-la-la-la-la  
  
That's Where you take me!  
  
All things fall in to place  
  
My heart, it feels so safe  
  
You are my melody  
  
That's where you take me  
  
With you I get so high  
  
Lost in your amber eyes  
  
You are this melody  
  
That's where you take me  
  
All things fall in to place  
  
My heart, it feels so safe  
  
You are my melody  
  
That's where you take me  
  
With you I get so high  
  
By the time I was done I was crying like never before I just fell asleep because my head hurt from crying so much. "Oh Ferio only if I could see you again." ********************************  
  
Sorry for the delay. Well what do you think I know I kinda condensed a big part but yea. I'm not sure if I want Fuu to go back alone or with Hikaru and Umi or if Ferio comes to Tokyo. If you want to help me you could tell me in the reviews. I love that song it sounds so perfect for Fuu and Ferio now that I changed the words slightly "With you I get so high lost in your amber eyes" it used to be "Lost in the crystal sky" But it sounds way better. Opps! I love Rock and Roll was so not originally done by Britney Spears and sorry Miss Anime Mouse can you ever forgive me? Sorry Miss Aylee the Dragon it's just that she is the one who sings these songs and sorry. 


	5. Age 15, A Second Chance

I'm dearly sorry Miss CrystalBlossom but I promise you he will go to Tokyo in a later chapter. I Promise!_~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth.  
  
*Age 15, A Second Chance*  
  
It was like every other night, like normal I couldn't sleep, in fact I hadn't slept since the day we came back from Cephiro. I had been four months since we had gone to Cephiro and now it was the day before my 15th birthday. Snow blanketed the streets of Tokyo. I remember that winter we hadn't had school for two days now and we weren't going to have school tomorrow on my birthday. I looked over at the clock, which read 3:00 am. I just couldn't stop thinking about the love that I had lost. I walked over to my window and looked up at the Tokyo Tower. I breathed deeply thinking, I looked down at the window again and saw that it had fogged up so feeling silly and in love I wrote his name with my finger in the fog a drew a heart around it. (you know what I'm talking about) Looking at it I had the craziest idea and grabbed my jacket and ran out the front door of my house in my nightgown. 'If my wish will ever come true to have a second chance to go back to Cephiro it would be on my birthday.' So I ran through the cold wet snow. By the time I got to the tower I was shivering and drenched in snow after falling down several times on the slippery ice.  
  
I was about 20 feet away when I saw two oh so familiar figures standing in the snow also in their nightgowns. "Miss Hikaru Miss Umi!" I cried as I hugged them both. "What are you doing here?" "We could ask you the same question Fuu-chan." Miss Umi spoke before Miss Hikaru almost squeezed me to death. "Hikaru-chan, Fuu-chan is turning blue." Miss Umi said trying to pull Miss Hikaru off me. "Sorry Fuu-chan." She said letting go of me. "So I guess we all want to go back." I asked not wanting to say Cephiro for fear I would burst into tears. "Yes!" They both said at the same time. 'Ferio I wish with all my heart and soul to see you and see Cephiro.' I wished secretly in my heart as I closed my eyes. I felt warm all over and my eyes snapped open and I looked all around me and all I could see was Miss Hikaru and Miss Umi and a beautiful gold light and the next thing I knew I was falling in the sky of a land that I hadn't seen in what seemed like forever.  
  
I landed on a giant fish and looked over to see Miss Hikaru sitting on the fish looking quit shaken, Miss Umi was sprawled on the fin of the fish looking very angry. The fish took us to the Castle and put us down and then disappeared.  
  
*Ferio's feelings*  
  
Ferio hadn't come out of his new room in the castle for two months and he hadn't spoken to anyone but Clef and that was hardly ever. He had been devastated ever since Fuu had left. He couldn't count how many nights he had cried until he could cry no more. 'Fuu I need to see you, I need to hold you, I need to kiss you, I need to simply be in your presents, mostly I need to tell you how much I love you.' Just then Clef came running to his door and knocked so hard he almost knocked it down. "Ferio open the door now!" He yelled before Ferio slowly trudged over to the door and opened it. "What is it Clef." Ferio got out his voice sounding gruff and unused and cracking. "THERE BACK!" Clef yelled as he quickly grabbed Ferio by the shirt and pulled him to the front doors of the castle. "I know it's late but there back!" Clef said knowing that Ferio would wonder why he was getting him up so late. "Who?" Ferio barely got out as Clef was now running franticly. "Shut Up!" Clef yelled as he stopped and let go of me. "Leave me alone." Ferio said walking back to his room and closing the door behind him. 'What was that?' "FINE!" Clef yelled after Ferio. Clef didn't know what was wrong with Ferio, but ever since he had come to the castle he had acted like this. Clef walked down to the doors and opened them to see three surprised faces.  
  
*Back to Fuu's POV*  
  
I greeted Clef with Miss Hikaru and Miss Umi. "Hello Clef." Miss Umi said. "You all should go to bed then in the morning you'll meet the prince. No I'll show you to your room." Clef told us. "Would the prince be Emeraude's brother or something?" Miss Hikaru asked. "Yes he's Emeraude's younger brother. You'll meet him tomorrow now here is your room." Clef told us as we walked into a huge room with three separate beds. Miss Umi fell asleep right when she laid down on her bed. Miss Hikaru stayed up a little talking with me.  
  
"Fuu-chan tomorrow after we meet the prince we'll go looking for Ferio okay." Miss Hikaru said practically reading my mind. I was overjoyed and hugged her as tight as she normally hugged me. "Thank you Miss Hikaru, so much." I told her as she fell asleep on her bed. I stayed up a little bit more thinking about how wonderful it would be to be held by him again and to be kissed by him for the first time. I just wanted to be with him. Finally I fell asleep dreaming of tomorrow.  
  
In another part of the castle thought I didn't know it at the time was the very person I was thinking about thinking of me.  
  
*In the Morning*  
  
Miss Umi was the first to wake up. She and Miss Hikaru woke me up. We looked in the closet and found some nice clothes. Miss Umi wore a blue knee length skirt and a blue tank top that at the bottom started a dark blue then faded to light blue, Miss Hikaru wore red jean type pants and a pink shirt with quarter length sleeves. I wore a green knee length skirt like Miss Umi and a long sleeved shirt, at the end of the sleeves they got wide and looked nice with the skirt. We walked together and some how managed to find the throne room. "CALDINA!" Miss Hikaru cried as she spotted the pink haired women. "HIKARU!" She cried as they hugged each other so tight I wonder how they didn't faint. "Hello Ascot." Miss Umi said walking over to a now full-grown Sir Ascot. His face turned bright red under his bangs. "You've grown a lot Ascot." Miss Umi continued. "Yup and it's because he wanted to impress yo….." Miss Caldina said but was cut off when Ascot covered her mouth and turned even redder. "I see." Miss Umi said getting closer to Ascot. "What is Umi-chan doing Fuu-chan." Miss Hikaru asked innocently. "Nothing Miss Hikaru nothing." I told her. "So were is he?" Miss Umi asked impatiently. "Well um he ain't here yet, he ain't left his room since he got here two months ago." Miss Caldina told us in her western accent. " He won't come out for no one." She continued looking up to were Clef was standing. "Maybe he'll come out for the Magic Knights." Clef told her. "I sure as hell ain't gettin him!" Miss Caldina said. "I've already tried." Clef told us. "No way!" Sir Ascot told them. Miss Umi and Miss Hikaru look at each other scared. "Fine if you all are so scared of one guy I'll go." I told them thinking how stupid they were acting. "Thank You Fuu- chan." Miss Umi said hugging me. "Thank you." Clef said then they told me the way to his room.  
  
I started running down the hallway thinking that is a total waste of my time and that I could be looking for Ferio right know. As I was running I tripped and bit the inside of my cheek. 'Oh this is just great!' I thought trying to say something. "elo." I tried to say hello. I finally reached the door and took a breath, 'okay here it goes.' Knock, Knock sounded the wood as I hit it with my fist. "elo es enyeon ter." I said. 'Great I sound like some kind of idiot.' "Huh?" My cheek finally stopped hurting and I could talk normally after waiting for about ten minuets. I was so bored I started to sing a song that I loved because it reminded me of Ferio, guess which one. (Teehee she's going to sing the rock n' roll song, which was not originally sung by Britney Spears.) "I love rock and roll so put another…" I heard footstep run to the door and it flew open. I didn't look up because I was afraid that I might have upset him.  
  
Ferio had been sitting on his bed like always moping and not saying anything. Someone had knocked on his door but he wasn't going to get it. Then he heard a sweet voice he hadn't heard forever singing a song that she, Fuu, had taught him. He franticly ran to the door and pulled it open to see the very beauty he had been wishing to see for four months.  
  
I looked up at his face and gasped. "FERIO!" I cried as I jumped up and hugged him, he must have lost his balance because next thing I knew we had fallen on the floor of his room. "FUU!" He said as his arms tightened around my waist. "Ferio I've missed you so much!" I told him looking into his eyes. "Oh Fuu I've missed you so much too I'm never going to let you leave again!" He told me looking at me with all the love he felt. I finally got to tell him what I had been feeling ever since I had left Cephiro. I lowered my head to his. I felt me lips touch his and his hands came to my face as mine did the same I felt him pull me closer deepening the kiss. This single first kiss expressed our eternal love for each other, everything I felt for him and everything he felt for me. 'Finally I can be held by him and loved by him and now kissed by him, I love you Ferio with all my heart and soul.' I knew he felt the exact same way about me. Just about as I was going to break the kiss I heard footsteps. I reluctantly broke kiss to look up at five stunned faces well more like four Miss Umi was smiling wickedly down at me. It was then that I noticed that Ferio wasn't exactly dressed; he was wearing boxers and nothing else. I felt my cheeks turn bright red and I quickly got off of him and stood up. "Umm we didn't know if you found the hmm room or not so umm we came looking." Clef said looking down at the ground. "Well I see ya finally decided to join da livin a Ferio." Miss Caldina said winking at Ferio as he also turned bright red and stood up behind me. "Uh ya." He said. "So Prince Ferio are you going to get changed and meet us in the throne room?" Clef asked Ferio.  
  
I hadn't realized it because I was so happy to see Ferio that I had totally forgotten that he must be the prince then. "Omg! He's the prince, I…..I…..I killed his sister!' I kept the tears from falling because I didn't want anyone to see me.  
  
The rest of the day we spent talking with everyone. I spent the whole day with Ferio, I tried not to cry but finally it was night and I was sitting on my bed thinking and crying. 'I killed his sister, I killed his sister.' It was all I could think about. I decided to talk a walk. I was walking down the hall in my nightgown thinking, I wasn't looking were I was walking and I bumped in to someone taller than me and fell to the floor. "oooo! I'm sorry." I felt a warm comforting hand come to my back and sit me up. "Fuu I'm so sorry are you okay?" I looked up to se Ferio kneeling down with his arm around me and his other hand holding mine. He helped me stand up. It was too much for me I just started crying, I laid my head against his warm chest and put my arms around his waist, and just cried uncontrollable. I felt his arms come around my shoulders and pull me in to a warm consoling hug. I could feel him become rigid as he realized his shirt became wet with my tears. "What's the matter Fuu? I hate seeing you upset." Ferio asked as he tilted my head up so he could look in to my eyes with were overflowing with tears. "I killed your sister Ferio how can you look at me." I told him looking down at the floor. "Because Fuu I love you." I looked up at him shocked and overjoyed. "You were chosen it's not your fault, and I was my sisters wish. I could never in a million years blame you or your friends." Ferio told me as gloved hand came up to my face and started to wipe away my tears. "Oh Ferio." I looked up at him, "Ferio I love you." I stared in to his eyes as he lowered his head to mine, I closed my eyes. I now knew he loved me with all his heart. I felt his warm lips press against mine. So there I was in the middle of a moon bathed hall way kissing the man I love, who I had just learned was the prince of another world, and I couldn't have been happier, I loved him and he loved me. I never wanted this moment to end but all things end, but true love.  
  
"Now Fuu are you okay?" "Yes Ferio." "Do you want me to walk you back to your room." Ferio asked me taking my hand in his. "Sure I might get lost." He walked me to my door. I didn't want to leave him just yet but I had to get some sleep so I walked it to the room after saying goodbye to Ferio. After closing the door he slumped at sat down on the ground a few feet away from the door with his back propped up by the wall. I stood with my back on the door and then I thought 'what is up with me I'm so damn GOOD all the time! I don't want to do anything I just want to be with him right now.' So I opened the door and walked out to see Ferio sitting on the ground outside the door. "Oh Hi Ferio I was wondering if I could stay out her with you?" He looked up at me surprised but happy and said "Oh Sure Fuu!" He said patting the ground beside him. I sat down and put my head on his shoulder, as he put his arms around my shoulders and pulled me in to a warm comforting hug. I put my hand on his chest and felt his heart beating under my fingertips. "Good night Ferio." "Good night Fuu." With that said I finally got to fall asleep in his arms again like those old times in the forest. All I could do was smile.  
  
***********************  
  
Thank you for reading. I hope you like this chapter. TEEHEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I went through about Fifty different possibilities for how Fuu to meet up with Ferio. _~ 


	6. Age 15, It's Your Birthday

Disclaimer: I sadly inform ya'll that I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth. Spring Break TEEHEE!!!!!!!!  
  
*Age 15, It's Your Birthday*  
  
I woke up as the sun shined through the window lining the wall opposite of us. I looked up at the person who owned the most comforting arms in Cephiro and Earth. "Ferio wake up." "uuuhhhh." He mumbled something about "Ferio need sleep need sleep." I giggled a little and I felt him stur as I laughed. I looked at his face as one of his eyes slowly opened. "So Fuu what are we going to do today?" He asked suddenly becoming happy. "I don't know?" Just then I heard someone form inside the room scream. I heard Miss Umi yell something "Hikaru it okay we'll find her." 'PERCEFT!' I thought. Then the door flew open and a very upset Miss Hikaru came running out, she noticed that she wasn't alone in the hall and turned around and stared at Ferio and I on sitting on the floor in each others arms looking very alarmed. At this moment a very pissed Miss Umi came running out and as she reached Miss Hikaru she whirled around to see what she was looking at. "FUU! What the HELL are you doing?" Miss Umi yelled waving her hands around then she stopped and finally realized who I was with. "OH THAT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING!" She yelled as she pointed to Ferio. He looked at her scared. "Miss Umi are you alright?" I asked a little worried about her. "NEVERMIND FUU!" She yelled and pushed Miss Hikaru in front of her. "Um Fuu-chan I wanted to tell you something." Suddenly she became herself again and yelled " HAPPY DELAIED BIRTHDAY FUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The glass in the windows crack slightly as Miss Hikaru screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Ferio turned to look at me surprised. "It's your birthday Fuu?" He asked excitedly. "Yesterday. I turned 15." "Oh well then let me umm go….talk…to…someone…shortly okay." With that he got up and kissed me on the cheek and went running down the hall. "Okay what was that a Fuu?" Miss Umi asked. "I have no clue." I said.  
  
I went with Miss Umi and Miss Hikaru to breakfast, when we got there Miss Caldina told us that we would have to go eat in the other dinning room and not the main one. "Sorry gals but there a doing some remodelin in there. So we can eat in here." Miss Cladina showed us a room which we all thought was huge and wondered what the main dining room looked like. "When will the remodeling be finished Caldina?" Miss Hikaru asked walking into the room. "Well you're pretty lucky it'll be done tonight. Oh ya, ya gals have ta dress nice for dinner tonight. There'll be dancing." Miss Caldina told us before we sat down and had a wonderful breakfast.  
  
The whole day I never saw Ferio again and I was starting to worry, but I was having fun with Miss Hikaru and Miss Umi. We where in the garden playing truth or dare. "So Umi-chan truth or dare?" Miss Hikaru asked smiling innocently. "Truth." "Okay who do you like Ascot or Clef?" "Oh my um well lets see." Miss Umi replied as a blush came upon her face. "I guess I like um hm Ascot." Miss Umi said the last part quietly so only we could hear her. "Ohhhhhhhh Umi-chan." Miss Hikaru said and I giggled at Miss Umi's expression. "Okay Fuu-chan stop giggling and tell me what you want, truth or dare?" I thought about it and considered talking the safe answer, truth, but then I thought about how I'm always so good and perfect so I decided to do something irrational. "Dare!" "Oh Fuu-chan has some back bone dose she now. Okay Hikaru-chan come here and help me think of something for Fuu-chan to do that is so unlike her." Miss Umi said winking at me as I started to turn pink. 'What have I done." I thought before I heard Miss Hikaru squeal "Umi-chan that's so evilly perfect!" Miss Umi and Miss Hikaru looked over at me and grinned and went back to whatever they were planning for me to do. Finally the had decided, "Okay Fuu-chan after much deliberation we have decided to dare you to French Ferio, and somehow get us his shirt by midnight. Okay." I gulped not expecting something so drastic, "French, shirt by midnight?" I asked nervously. "YUP! _~" Miss Umi said winking at me again. 'Come on I can totally do this even thought I have no clue how to French or get him to give me his shirt but I will try.' I thought confidently to myself and told them that I could do it. "OKAY! Now it's my turn. Miss Hikaru truth or dare?" I asked Miss Hikaru. "Um well dare." "Okay." "I dare you to only dance with Lantis the whole night no one else no matter what, Okay." "Sure that will be easy." "Hey look at the time we have to go to get ready. It's 3:00 and the dinner starts at 5:00 and we have to create our dresses so we have to go to our room. Come on!" Miss Umi said grabbing Miss Hikaru and I by the wrist.  
  
Miss Umi didn't stop running till we got to our room. "Okay so let's see what shall I wear?" Miss Umi said talking to herself. "Is Umi-chan okay?" Miss Hikaru asked me worried. " She will be Miss Hikaru she will be." I told her walking away from where Miss Umi was standing talking to herself. I watched as Miss Umi started to glow blue and then she disappeared in a pillar of water and reappeared wearing a beautiful gown, it was a sapphire blue satin. It had three quarter length sleeves that were light blue and turned to a darker color as it came to her shoulders. It went to her ankles and faded darker as it came to the bottom of the dress. "Oh it's lovely I was thinking about dancing with Ascot and puff!" Miss Umi said excitedly. "Umi-chan it's wonderful!" Miss Hikaru told her. "Miss Umi it's a wonderful dress." I told her then I turned over to see Miss Hikaru glow red and then she was engulfed in a pillar of fire. When she reappeared again she was wearing a dress made of a beautiful clothe it had a fiery red skirt and a white tank top looking think, the skirt came a little below her knees and she looked very cute and innocent. "Hikaru-chan it's adorable!" Miss Umi to her as she went over to give her a big hug. "I did what you did Umi-chan except I thought about dancing with Lantis." Miss Hikaru turned pink but smiled. "Miss Hikaru you look splendid." "Okay now it's your turn Fuu-chan do what we did but think about Ferio." Miss Umi told me giggling. "Okay." I closed my eyes and pictured myself dancing with Ferio and how wonderful it would be to be in his arms dancing. I felt my feet come off the ground and I could feel wind blowing all around me and through my hair. When I opened my eyes I looked down at myself. I guess since I was getting older I was becoming more filled out, I guess you could say you could see all my curves in the dress which was a beautiful emerald color that Miss Hikaru said matched my eyes. (If you've seen the picture of Fuu with her sword and that dress that has one of those corset things this is that dress without the shoulder guards.) It had a white blouse that was held up by a green necklace that came around my neck just under my breast was a beautiful corset it was green and had gold trim. Then the skirt was a ruffled emerald skirt that ended above my knees and I was wearing knee high boots. "Omg Fuu- chan you look BEAUTIFUL!" Miss Umi and Miss Hikaru said at the same time. I turned bright red. "Well I guess Fuu must really like him to create such a beautiful dress for him a Hikaru-chan?" Miss Umi said elbowing me in the rib. "HAIR HIKARU-CHAN!" Miss Umi yelled grabbing a hairbrush and Miss Hikaru's hair. "Oh my Miss Umi you shouldn't be so forceful." I told her trying to calm her down out of her brushing frenzy. "Fuu-chan your next!" Miss Umi said stopping for only a moment then returning to brushing Miss Hikaru's hair. "Oh dear."  
  
When Miss Umi was done Miss Hikaru came out with her hair down but with beautiful pink hair jewels from Mokona clipped in. I don't know how Miss Umi did it but she got my swept up into a very beautiful bun with a couple strands falling in my face, I to had green hair jewels in my hair. Miss Umi had pulled her hair ponytail and had too a few stands falling in her face and some blue hair jewels. We walked out of the room and started walking to the main hall.  
  
We got lost once but then found it. The giant doors were closed and so we knocked and suddenly the doors flew open and a beautiful gold light shone upon us then our eyes adjusted and I looked up at the glass roof at the inky black sky sprinkled with stars then I looked lower and saw a banner that was as wide as the room that read "HAPPY 15TH BIRTHDAY FUU!!!!!!" 'Oh my goodness! This is so sweet but who did it?" I looked over to Miss Hikaru and Miss Umi but saw that they were as stunned as me so then I looked under the banner and saw Ferio's overjoyed face. 'Ferio! He did this all for me that's why I didn't see him today. Oh Ferio your to sweet.'  
  
*Ferio's reaction to when Fuu walked in*  
  
Ferio saw the huge doors open to reveal the very beauty he had been thinking of. He felt his breath get caught in his throat as he saw the beautiful dress she was wearing. 'Oh my! Is that my Fuu? She looks so beautiful I hopes she likes this little surprise.' He still hadn't regained his breath when Fuu ran over to him and hugged him tightly it was only when she kissed him he finally got his breath back kissing Fuu and holding her in his arms and picking her up of the ground a few inches.  
  
*Fuu's POV*  
  
I ran over to him and hugged him around the neck and kissed him, I wasn't ready to go through with the dare especially since everyone was there so then I broke the kiss and asked him "Ferio did you do this all for me?" I looked in to his golden eyes. "Of course Fuu it is your birthday." *********************************************  
  
It is short but that is because the next chapter will be long and I didn't want this to be so long so _~! Thank you for reading!!!!!!! TEEHEE!!!!!!! 


	7. Age 15, Karaoke Dare

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth! Like you didn't know that.  
  
It's official this is now a musical okay and I apologies for any bad language in the rap song so I'll try to beep it out so any way on with the chapter. It's going to be funny and hopefully kawaii.  
  
*Age 15, Karaoke Dare*  
  
After a wonderful dinner everyone asked me what I wanted to do so I told them I wanted to Karaoke. Okay I know what your thinking, I must be crazy but I had an idea on how to fulfill my dare so this would be perfect.  
  
"Okay who wants to go first?" I asked. "Fuu-chan we should sing "I love rock and roll." come on we all can sing it us and Ferio come on!" "I guess so Miss Hikaru." So, magically a stage and a "wicked" karaoke machine with four mikes. We all hop on the stage and I grabbed my CD's, which also were strangely there. I put it in the machine and the music started to play and Miss Umi put her arm around Miss Hikaru who put her arm around me and I put my arm around Ferio and we all started singing. Everyone started cheering "Oooooooooooooooo!" Miss Caldina cried.  
  
"Okay now it's my turn!" Miss Caldina said grabbing the mike from Miss Umi. "Here Miss Caldina I think this song from Moulin Rouge will suit you just fine." I told her putting "Diamonds are a Girls best friend" She immediately started dancing and singing. "Wahoooo Caldina!" Sir Lafarga yelled as Miss Caldina slowly walked over to him and started singing to him. "What is Caldina doing Fuu-chan?" Miss Hikaru asked me. "Nothing Miss Hikaru nothing." "What are you talking about Fuu-chan she is totally flirting with Lafarga!" Miss Umi told us. "Oh what is "flirting"?" Miss Umi fell over SD style. "Nothing Hikaru-chan nothing." Miss Caldina finished and gave the mike to Miss Umi. "I'm going to sing "All Star!" Miss Umi told us excitedly. "Someone once told me the world is gonna roll me I ani't the sharpest tool in the shed…" Miss Umi kept singing. I was getting late when I got the mike to myself and I thought that I could my two song then leave with um well Ferio.  
  
(Okay the first song I think is perfect for Fuu and Ferio, Wherever, Whenever by Shakira, okay Fuu might be a little OCC because she'll dance a little well outta character so you have been warned. _~)  
  
I grabbed the mike and put in the CD and got up on the stage. 'Okay Ferio this is for you.' I closed my eyes and opened them again when the music started.  
  
"Lucky you were born that far away" I started to walk of the stage to where Ferio was standing.  
  
"So we could both make fun of distance" I reached him.  
  
"Lucky that I love a foreign land for" I waved my hand in front of us indicating Cephiro.  
  
"The lucky fact of your existence" I sang and turned to look at his face which was now pink.  
  
"Baby I would climb the Andes solely  
  
To count the freckles on your body" I sang to him and touched a freckle on his cheek.  
  
"Never could imagine there were only  
  
Ten million ways to love somebody" I sang looking into his golden eyes.  
  
"Le do lo le lo le,  
  
Le do lo le lo le" I sang dancing around him swaying my hips in time with the fast beat.  
  
"Can't you see...I'm at your feet" I looked up at him with innocent loving eyes.  
  
"Whenever, wherever" I sang resuming my dancing around him.  
  
"We're meant to be together  
  
I'll be there and you'll be near" I sang wrapping my arms around his neck.  
  
"And that's the deal my dear" as I sang this I touched my nose to his and then released him quickly.  
  
"Thereover, hereunder,  
  
You'll never have to wonder" I moved my hand in front of us again.  
  
I moved close to him and sang/ whispered,"We can always play by ear  
  
and that's the deal my dear"  
  
"Lucky that my lips not only mumble  
  
They spill kisses like a fountain" I sang closing my eyes and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Lucky that my breasts are small and humble  
  
So you don't confuse them with mountains" I sang as I pressed myself against his body.  
  
"Lucky I have strong legs like my mother  
  
To run for cover when I need it" I sang as I twirled around to be back to back with him.  
  
"And these two eyes that for no other  
  
The day you leave will cry a river" I twirled back and looked in to his eyes with sorrow.  
  
"Le do lo le lo le,  
  
Le do lo le lo le" I once again danced around him and swayed my hip to the quick beat.  
  
"At your feet, I'm at your feet" I sang clutching my right hand to my chest and looked at him.  
  
"Whenever, Wherever" I sang grabbing his right hand in mine and bringing it to my lips.  
  
"We're meant to be together" I sang before I kissed his hand.  
  
"I'll be there and you'll be near" I sang pressing myself against him again and looking into his eyes.  
  
"And that's the deal my dear" I sang an inch away from his lips.  
  
"Thereover, hereunder You'll never have to wonder" I sang as I twirled to face his back.  
  
I whispered again in his ear placing my arms around his waist from behind him. "We can always play by ear  
  
But that's the deal my dear"  
  
"Le do lo le lo le,  
  
Le do lo le lo le" I sang again dancing around him swaying my hips and moving my arms over my head.  
  
"Think out loud, say it again" I sang stopping in front of him.  
  
"Lo do lo le lo le lo le" I sang dancing in front of him swaying my hip slowly this time.  
  
"Tell me one more time" I sang placing my index finger to his lips.  
  
"That you'll live  
  
Lost in my eyes" I sang gently grabbing his jaw and pulling his face to mine to look in to his eyes.  
  
"Whenever, wherever  
  
We're meant to be together" I sang letting go of his jaw and let my hand fall to his chest.  
  
"I'll be there and you'll be near  
  
And that's the deal my dear" I sang gabbing the soft material of his shirt and pulling him close to me and teased him by being a hairs with away from his lips then swiftly pulling away from him.  
  
"Thereover hereunder,  
  
You've got me head over heels" I sang throwing my back.  
  
"There's nothing left to fear  
  
If you really feel the way I feel" I sang my nose touching his and wrapping my arms around his neck again.  
  
"Whenever, wherever" I sang letting one of my arms wave in front of us and leaving the other around his neck.  
  
"We're meant to be together  
  
I'll be there and you'll be near" I sang laying my head against his chest and hearing his heart racing.  
  
"And that's the deal my dear" I sang lifting my head to his and almost kissing him with my hand still on his chest.  
  
"They're over, you're under  
  
You've got me head over heels" I sang again throwing my head back tossing by hair from side to side.  
  
"There's nothing left to fear  
  
If you really feel the way I feel" I sang before finally kissing him. I kissed him and slowly opened my mouth and pushed my tongue into his mouth and he swiftly pushed his in mine, and our tongues meet and as Miss Umi would put it so unromantically "played tonsil hockey." Everyone in the room cheered loudly and I let go of my hold on his lips and looked over at Miss Umi and Miss Hikaru and winked and mouthed "One down one to go!" I stepped a little ways from a slightly entranced Ferio. "Wow! Fuu!" was all he got out before he blinked and came back to reality. "So Ferio will you do a song with me, it's a rap and there might be some swearing but it's a fun song to dance to, but you have to follow the words okay." I told him putting my slightly evil plan into action. I walked up to stage with Ferio close behind me still kinda entranced.  
  
"Okay were going to sing Raise Up by Petey Pablo. Now in the chorus you have to follow the words okay." I said before hearing Miss Umi mutter to Miss Hikaru, "She wouldn't that is to easy." I smiled and hit the play button. We started to rap.  
  
We gon' do it (we gotta stand by)  
  
[Chorus: repeat 2X]  
  
This one's for North Carolina! C'mon and raise up  
  
"Take your shirt off, twist it 'round yo' head  
  
Spin it like a helicopter" At this all the guys started to unbutton their shirts.  
  
South Carolina! C'mon and raise up  
  
This one's for you, uh-huh, this one's for who?  
  
Us, us, us  
  
"Your so hot Atlanta! C'mon and raise up  
  
Take your shirt off, twist it 'round yo' head  
  
Spin it like a helicopter" They all were "twisting it 'round their heads and spinin it like a helicopter. I heard Miss Umi tell Miss Hikaru "Omg how in the world did she do that?!"  
  
Stand up Virginia! C'mon and raise up  
  
This one's for you, uh-huh, this one's for who?  
  
Us, us, us  
  
[Petey Pablo]  
  
Who am I? Petey Pab mother******  
  
The first to put it down for North Carolina  
  
But guess what (what?), it's been worth it  
  
I'ma superstar, bought me a big ol' car  
  
Four point six (see the car!)  
  
Black fifty-four from the front to back  
  
and got a button in the middle, make the trunk go eh-eh  
  
But it ain't 'bout that  
  
It's about gettin whatchu gettin and drivin all back here  
  
Big fella's, six fella's  
  
Half of me and Carolina grown of y'all  
  
Whole plain, Marsian hoe, green county, criminal, damn  
  
Transfer, center rear, brown over here (green over here)  
  
Pass the table, down on the, (?) Eastern (lemme think)  
  
Judgin county, Franklyn, Bourgon, Newport, Warrenshell to Kingsville  
  
(make (?) Town) slower, triangle, goldberg  
  
Matter-a fact, stay real  
  
and all my doin right behind 'em  
  
While this right here, right here, right here, right here  
  
[Chorus]  
  
This one's for New York City! C'mon and raise up  
  
Take your shirt off, twist it 'round yo' head  
  
Spin it like a helicopter  
  
New Jersey I've feelin! C'mon and raise up  
  
This one's for you, uh-huh, this one's for who?  
  
Us, us, us  
  
  
  
[Petey Pablo overlapping Chorus]  
  
Uhh, uh-huh, uh-huh, beat it, beat it  
  
You remember them days y'all, we used to play y'all  
  
The radio had put our own on partner song y'all  
  
We used to (rep our city, rep our city!)  
  
Runnin through the school halls  
  
just before our basketball pep-rally jumped off (hah!)  
  
My home, my house, my hood (hah!)  
  
My brother, my sister, my cous' (hah!)  
  
My that'll die from beginnin  
  
Been wit me even 'fore I been knew the world  
  
Ya bitches parent said it, now I gotcha starin at it  
  
Would-a been the same ol' North Carolina, it's (?)ville  
  
Y'all just gettin it, oh it's a shame isn't it?  
  
Oh you thought we scared, would be comin home wit a whole lotta songs  
  
We were bullshittin?  
  
[Chorus]  
  
This one's for New Orleans! C'mon and raise up  
  
Take your shirt off, twist it 'round yo' head  
  
Spin it like a helicopter  
  
St. Luis! C'mon and raise up  
  
This one's for you, uh-huh, this one's for who?  
  
Us, us, us  
  
Miama! C'mon and raise up  
  
Take your shirt off, twist it 'round yo' head  
  
Spin it like a helicopter  
  
All the way to L.A.! C'mon and raise up  
  
This one's for you, uh-huh, this one's for who?  
  
Us, us, us  
  
  
  
[Petey Pablo]  
  
Man I had to do it  
  
just incase you were one of the ones who wanted to come and ask somethin stupid  
  
(what you think you doin?) What it look like?  
  
Puttin it down for my in the south side  
  
North Carolina, South Carolina  
  
and all the little kids in the cape towns  
  
We gonna hit y'all asses, ain't nuttin but a P.D. blast  
  
that we got comin atcha, (beat) slammin, (earth) classic  
  
(go for this) What's happenin, platinum  
  
(baby your gonna drop the bomb) And I don't meant to scare ya  
  
But I'm about to bring it home  
  
(?) hail these streets and N.C. out the water  
  
Had the feelin there was mother****** had to real  
  
(call 'em) I told ya!  
  
[Chorus]  
  
This one's for North Carolina! C'mon and raise up  
  
Take your shirt off, twist it 'round yo' head  
  
Spin it like a helicopter Las Vegas! C'mon and raise up  
  
This one's for you, uh-huh, this one's for who?  
  
Us, us, us  
  
The Bay area this one's for you! C'mon and raise up  
  
Take your shirt off, twist it 'round yo' head  
  
Spin it like a helicopter  
  
The whole world! C'mon and raise up  
  
This one's for you, uh-huh, this one's for who?  
  
Us, us, us  
  
Yes sir!  
  
By the time we finished the song I was holding Ferio's shirt and standing next to him and we bowed and then we were going to leave when I looked at my watch and it said 11:58:50, so I ran off stage grabbing Ferio and we walked casually by Miss Umi and Miss Hikaru and I had Ferio's shirt on my index finger slung over my shoulder and I bent it a little backward and felt it fall to the ground and I heard again Miss Umi tell Miss Hikaru "That is soooooo unlike her first the one song with flirting with Ferio then she completed both dares that even I have no clue how to do." I heard Miss Hikaru yell "Go Fuu-chan!" as I walked out of the room with Ferio's bare arm around my waist.  
  
*In the hall*  
  
"So Ferio what did you think about my dance?" I asked shyly. "Fuu I…I had no clue anyone could dance like that, you have to do it more often!" He said talking me in both his arms and looking into my eyes. "Fuu I haven't given you my gift yet." He said reaching his hand up to his ear. "When you left this returned to me and I want you to have it back, my sister Emeraude gave them to me and told me to wait and give one to someone I loved." I looked at him sadly "Ferio I could never take anything that means so m…" I didn't get to finish because Ferio's lips came to mine and he kissed me softly yet passionately. Then he kneeled down and took my hand and asked me "Fuu will you promise no matter what may come that you will never forget me and our love?" "I could never forget our love never in a million years!" I told him before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him like how I was ummm dared to. _~  
  
*******************************  
  
I hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry for any swearing in the rap song, but it was perfect for the dare TEEHEE! _~ I always thought that Wherever, Whenever is perfect for Fuu and Ferio like I said before okay thanks for reading. _~ 


	8. Age 18, Go to the Garden

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth!  
  
Okay now that my friend and I have started to do a fic there is a little thing at the end so I'm going to start that this time TEEHEE!!!!! Thanks for the idea Miko-Chiba!  
  
*Age 18, Go to the Garden*  
  
It had been three years since I hand been in Cephiro.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Fuuuuuuuu!" Ferio screamed trying to grab my hand as Miss Hikaru and Miss Umi and I were disappearing after saving Cephiro for a second time. "Ferio!" I screamed back not wanting to leave him. "Remember I love you Fuu." He frantically yelled as I lost sight of him but I still yelled back "I will Ferio, I will always love you." Then I was gone.  
  
*Flashback end*  
  
You see shortly after my birthday three invading planets tried to take Cephiro for their own territory. Miss Hikaru became the new pillar and whished with all her will to abolish the pillar system. Since then we couldn't get back. I felt like I was going nuts I mean I was going crazy after only four months now three years. I couldn't concentrate on anything but writing silly stories that Kuu called romance novels that you would find when checking out at the grocery store.  
  
I had thought about going back on my birthday because it worked before but every time for the past three years my family seemed like they were plotting against me, three years ago it was winter break in Paris, two years ago it was I had to go Christmas shopping with my mom and she never let me out of her sight once so I never got to go to the tower, a year ago my parents had thrown me a big party, they were so overprotective they (I don't know if people really drive in Tokyo but it's an excuse for not getting to the tower.) wouldn't let me get a car when I was 16 so they took me car shopping the whole day when I got back there was a as I said a big party which was over a midnight. This year I wouldn't let anything stand in my way because I was going mad not being able to be with him and hugged by him.  
  
*December 12, my birthday*  
  
Okay so my parents asked me to go with Kuu to the grocery store, Perfect.  
  
I walked out of the door and looked at Kuu before me. "Hey Kuu do you mind if I meet you at the store I have to quickly meet some friends at the Tokyo tower. I can pick you up some of those pastries you love." I told her know her exact weakness. "Sure okay I'll meet you there and remember I hate the ones with sprinkles." She yelled to me running off in the direction of the store as I ran to the Tokyo tower. I didn't care if Miss Hikaru or Miss Umi didn't come with me I just wanted to go back to my home, Cephiro, and be with the man I love.  
  
The elevators were broken so I had to run up what seemed like a million steps. I finally reached the top and tried to catch my breath but all I could do was haggardly walk to the window and lean against it and whish with all my heart to go back. I had slammed the glass to hard and the next thing I new I was watching the tower getting smaller as I plummeted to certain death. I felt……. Nothing, nothing at all I just kept falling and I opened my eyes again and looked around to see a beautiful blue sky around me and a castle and a shrine and a volcano and a sea and oh everything I wanted to see for so long. Then I screamed as my back finally hit something 'I was just a dream!' I thought as I closed my eyes waiting for my life to leave me but I opened my eyes and found myself on the back of the wonderful giant fish who had brought me hear so many times before to find my true love.  
  
*Castle Not Fuu's POV*  
  
Little did Fuu know but in the castle people already knew she was here and one in particular. If he had thought that losing her for four months was bad he went through a living hell for the past three years. "Ferio OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!" Clef yelled banging on the door to Ferio's room. Ferio walked over an opened the door. "She is back Ferio, Fuu's back!" Clef said grabbing Ferio by the shoulders, not easy because Clef is so short. Ferio's face turned into utter shock and he thought for a moment and ran back to the room and grabbed something out of his desk and told Clef something that made Clef smile and walk off as Ferio ran down the opposite hall.  
  
*Fuu's POV*  
  
I walked slowly to the huge doors of the castle. I was about to knock as someone from inside opened the door and pulled me in and just pushed me in one direction. "Excuse me but what are you doing Clef?" I asked knowing it was him because he was running whit that silly staff thing that was taller than himself. "Well we must get you changed and then you must go to the garden. Caldina and Presea are waiting in your room to help with your dress." He said before shoving me into a room that as he said was occupied by Miss Caldina and Miss Presea. "Hello Miss Caldina and Miss Presea." Said receiving a huge hug from them both.  
  
"So you have returned to save our kingdom once more a Fuu?" Miss Caldina asked me winking as Miss Presea giggled. "What do you mean Miss Caldina?" I asked puzzled, 'what could she mean by that?' "Well you see our kingdom is in desperate need of…" Miss Caldina started to tell me but was cut off by Miss Presea covering her mouth with her hand. "She's just joking now what shall the Magic Knight of Wind like to wear to reunite with her love?" Miss Presea asked gesturing to the closet. "Oh last time I just made one." I told them but Miss Caldina interrupted me "Well ya see Fuu, these dresses here were specially chosen by someone just for you." 'Ferio ohhhhhhh that is so sweet.' I thought looking at the dresses. One of them caught my eye. It was a beautiful gold color but it had green see through sleeves and ended at her knees. I picked it of the hanger and held it to me to look in the mirror. I saw Miss Caldina and Miss Presea smile, I didn't know this then but, only one of the dresses was specially chosen by Ferio and that was the one I just happened to pick. I walked over to the bathroom and put it on and came back out to see Miss Caldina armed with an entire makeup trunk. Miss Presea was simply armed with a hairbrush.  
  
Miss Caldina spent hours on my makeup even though she really didn't use any because I still looked like myself only softer and more like in a photo that had been fiddled with, I thought I looked nice and then Miss Presea brushed my hair and left it down but put a gold head band in instead of my normally red one. "Oh Fuu you'll blow him away he won't even be able to speak." Miss Presea told me. "Totally Fuu he'll be speechless." Miss Caldina said with a wink before they shoved me back out of the room. "Hey were do I go?" Miss Presea stuck her head out "Go to the garden." Was all she said before pulling her head back inside the door. "Okay." I said heading in no particular direction.  
  
I asked for directions about fifty times but no one would tell me until a little girl about 11 came up to me and turned me around and shoved me to a door. 'There are to many pushy people here.' I though before the little girl told me to open the door. "Open it there someone in there for you." She told me with a smile like Umi's that made uncomfortable. I brought my hand to the doorknob; my hand was ghost white and shaking uncontrollable. I finally opened the door and stepped in.  
  
I looked up at the beautiful Cephiran night sky thinking about Ferio and wondering if he was in the garden. I saw a trail of rose petals on a walking path and started walking down the path.  
  
As I came to a clearing I gasped at what I saw.  
  
****************************************  
  
What could it be? I shall continue soon TEEHEE! (Shi-chan=me)  
  
Shi-chan: So what did ya think?  
  
Ferio: It was a very good chapter but I was hardly in it!  
  
Shi-chan: Sorry. (Miko-chiba is going to be so angry and scared at the next part of this TEEHEE Perfect!) So Spike what did you think?  
  
Spike: Oh hu what? Oh ya it was very uh Kawaii. *caught off guard looking for a lighter*  
  
Shi-chan: Why thanks Spike. *Smile* Okay more later. *Walks away leaving Ferio and Spike alone. (Not a good idea!)*  
  
Spike: What are you complaining about at least you're in the story.  
  
Ferio: Oh well sorry if Shi-chan didn't write THREE stories about Cowboy Bebop. *Sticking his tongue out*  
  
*Spike takes his lit cigarette and puts it out on Ferio's tongue.* (GROSS!)  
  
Ferio: ouch! Hey you bast…  
  
***************More silly Shi-chan adventure in next chapter********************  
  
Yeah so what if I'm weird! It's fun to celebrate our differences TEEHEE! _~ 


	9. Age 18, How Romantic

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth or any characters that appear in "Silly Shi-chan Adventures" _~ (Cowboy Bebop, Spike_~)  
  
*Age 18, How Romantic*  
  
I looked at one of the most romantic scene in my life. There was clearing in the middle of these woods in the garden and the clearing was a sea of red roses with a small blanket in the middle and a beautiful fountain. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I saw a masculine figure sitting on the edge of the fountain. "Ferio." I whispered not wanting this to be a wonderful dream. His head quickly snapped over to were I was standing. He ran to me, and the next thing I knew I was in the strong arms that I had wanted to be held in for three years. I buried my face in his neck and breathed in his intoxicating sent. I moved my head back and looked into his striking amber eyes. All my heart wanted to do was kiss him right there and then so I could not deny my heart. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck and brought my face up to his and pressed my lips against his warm soft ones. I felt something brush against my lower lip and realized that it was Ferio's tongue (not burned thought TEEHEE_~) I opened my mouth slightly and let his tongue enter my mouth. I could feel it seem to be searching every craves of my mouth as I finally pushed mine in his. He pulled me closer to him with his arms and deepened the kiss. Then I broke the kiss and heard a slight whimper come from Ferio. "Fuu come on." He said gently grabbing my wrist and pulling me to the blanket that was in the very center of the clearing.  
  
He quickly sat down and. with out giving me a chance to object, pulled me down on to his lap. I started giggle and put my arms around his neck. "Fuu." He said in a somewhat serious voice and I immediately stopped giggling and looked at him. "Fuu I want you to know something, I felt like I would die if I never saw you again after you left and I…I…I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and I never want you to leave me again." I was on the verge of tears hearing him pour his heart out to me. "Oh Ferio I never want to leave Cephiro again I never want to leave you again. I love you too Ferio with all my heart." I told him and fought back the tears of joy that were threatening to fall. "Fuu look up at the sky and keep your eyes on it." He told me and then he closed his eyes and looked as thought he was concentrating with all his will on one thing so like he told me I looked up at the sky. I was a beautiful mixture of black and blue and the starts shown brighter than I had ever seen in my life. All the sudden the stars started to move and form letters in the sky, "Fuu…will you…marry…me?" I gasped as the stars finally stopped moving and looked back at Ferio who was looking quite worn out but he opened his eyes and smiled weakly at me, he must have used all his will to do this and I was so romantic.  
  
"Ferio!" Was all I could say as he pulled out a little green velvet box and opened it and inside was a beautiful gold ring with a gorgeous emerald in the center and was surrounded by diamonds. "Fuu will you marry me?" he asked again as he looked lovingly into my eyes. I didn't even think for a second, so what if I had to leave my family this was true love and Miss Hikaru and Miss Umi can visit me and most importantly I'll have Ferio, I just kissed him and broke the kiss only to tell him "Yes Ferio of course I'll marry you." And then I kissed him again. He seemed to completely change his mood from wore out to completely over joyed and he hugged me to him and somehow managed to get the ring on my finger while kissing me.  
  
He broke the kiss and reached over to the edge of the blanket and picked one of the roses. He brought it to my face and placed it behind my ear and moving some of my hair back with it. He leaned back onto the blanket and pulled with him and smiled down at me. He kept his arms tightly yet lovingly around me and I brought my hand to his face and traced the scar on his cheek. I felt his hand come to the back of my neck and he ran his fingers through my hair. I dropped my hand also to the back of his neck and untied the little thing (you know) and his forest green hair fell down a little ways below his shoulder and I too ran my fingers through his hair loving the way his hair felt beneath my fingertips. I laid my head down on his chest and fell asleep dreaming of him as he also fell asleep watching me. I was finally again in his arms and now I was engaged to him. I felt so happy. 'I would never leave Cephiro again!' "I love you Ferio." "I love you too Fuu." Then the starts started to go back to their original places.  
  
*Castle*  
  
In the castle at the time I didn't know it but everyone had known what was going on and when they saw the heavens spell my name they all cheered especially Clef. "I took him two years to learn how to do that and I bet it was worth every minuet." Clef said looking proud. "Totally! And I bet ya that little Fuu said yes!" Miss Caldina said winking at Lafarga. "We'll have to wait and see." Miss Presea said. "We better get to bed!" Said a tired looking Ascot. They all said goodnight. Not knowing it they were all planning to be the first one in the garden to see what Fuu's answer was.  
  
************************************  
  
I'm very sorry that this chapter is so short but ya propose and then what? Okay fun time_~  
  
*Silly Shi-chan Adventures* (we pick up were we left off.)  
  
Ferio: ard! *choking Spike*  
  
*Shi-chan walks in and sees Ferio choking Spike and runs over to them.* Stop it right now do I have to separate you two!  
  
Spike and Ferio: No! *both glare at each other* (Okay this is kinda like Tenchi, I get to have two green haired hotties fighting over me_~)  
  
Shi-chan: Fine then I'll just sit here. *Sitting on the couch in between Ferio and Spike*  
  
*Ferio puts his head down on Shi-chan's shoulder. Spike sees this and puts his arm around Shi-chan's shoulders and sticks a new cigarette threateningly in Ferio's face.*  
  
Shi-chan: teehee *loving all the attention_~*  
  
Ferio: Watch were you put that!  
  
Spike: I'm so sorry. I didn't see your head on my Shi-chan's shoulder.  
  
Ferio: What do you mean your? Shi-chan's shoulder?  
  
Shi-chan: Now come on don't fight!  
  
*Ferio glaring at Spike and Spike glaring at Ferio. Both get an idea, to kiss Shi-chan but kinda hard when she is sitting between them so they go to kiss her cheek. Shi-chan backs away and Ferio and Spike stop and look at Shi-chan and then……*  
  
***************More silly Shi-chan adventure in next chapter********************  
  
Who will get to kiss me *BLUSH!* I mean Shi-chan who is me! Okay whatever! I hope you like the story and the sill Shi-chan adventures_~! Later _~ 


	10. Age 19, When Morning Comes

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth or Spike from Cowboy Bebop. _~! Okay this will totally give away my surprise so I'll tell you at the end of the chapter okay.  
  
*Age 19, When Morning Comes*  
  
All I could see was blackness, you see I was still asleep and I was terrified to open my eyes fearing that it was all a big dream that I had wished so much for and that I might be in a coma from the fall out of Tokyo Tower and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. But I had to face the inevitable and opened my eyes and all I saw was a blaring white like and blurry faces because I wasn't wearing my glasses. I felt around on the table next to me and put them on. As I did this I heard frantic cries like, "Mom she's awake!" I looked to were the nose was coming from and saw Kuu standing over me. When I saw this I felt more hot tears spill down my face leaving invisible traces. Then I saw the anxious faces of my parents rush to my side. "Oh darling are you okay you fell out of the Tokyo Tower and you were in a coma for a month. We'll call your friends right away okay." My mom said comfortingly as she saw my tears. "It's alright Fuu you'll be okay." Said my dad as he smiled down at me but all I could do was cry, I didn't want to be in this world I was so willing last night to spend the rest of my life with Ferio in another world and now! I put my hands to my face and just wept openly.  
  
After a moment of crying I heard Kuu gasp and I moved my hands to see what had happened. She was pointing at my hand with her mouth hanging open in astonishment. "What is it Kuu?" I asked my voice sounded gruff and not my own from inactivity for a month. "Your…your…wearing…an…engagement…RING! Fuu what on Earth did you do?" Kuu finally got her composure and asked. "Not exactly this world." I muttered under my breath not realizing what she was saying then it hit me like a brick. "OMG! The ring if if if I have it then then it wasn't all a a dream! Kuu do you know what this means!" I asked jumping out of the hospital bed almost knocking her over. "I means that someone asked you to marry you DUH!" Kuu said staring down at me a little afraid. "Well ya but it means it wasn't a dream!" Just then Miss Hikaru and Miss Umi ran into the room and almost tackled me.  
  
"Miss Hikaru Miss Umi I went to Cephiro!" I told them so no one else could hear and smiled at their surprised faces. "WHAT!" They said at the same time and I show them the ring that Ferio had proposed to me with. "WOW!" They again said at the same time. "Well he is a prince what did you expect Fuu?" Umi asked with a smile that I hadn't seen forever. "But Fuu why are you here now then?" Hikaru asked puzzled. I then thought about it and started to cry again, sure it wasn't a dream but then why am I here and not with my love WHY? They tried to console me but I just stood up and got back on the bed and laid there not wanting to do anything. They thought that I might need some time to think things through. I sat there for who knows how long. Then a few days later I was well enough to go home.  
  
That day was the end of my life. I didn't want to live. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and die if I couldn't be with Ferio. I just couldn't go on so I became ever dedicated to my schoolwork and never did anything, as Hikaru would put it, fun. My life became a boring routine, I would call it not living at all. I just walked around not thinking of anything but my schoolwork.  
  
*One Year Later*  
  
I'm now nineteen and I still wear the ring ever day of what I would never dare to call a life. I now simply work and wish. Believe me I've tried but my parents won't let me go back to the Tokyo Tower ever again so I can't even be as close to him as I used to be able. My parents are pressuring me to well um get a boyfriend. I really don't know why. So my parents think I have some social disorder. Kuu keeps on trying to set me up with her younger friends. But I always find a way to get out of them. Okay here's the deal, at that time I was sitting at my desk waiting to do my first "fun" thing since that day I fell out of the Tower. Miss Umi and Miss Hikaru are coming by my house soon to go to the mall. I looked down at my ring as the doorbell rang. I ran to go answer it as I hear Miss Umi yell "Hey Fuu-chan OPEN THE DOOR!" I open it just as Miss Umi is about to hit it again and she nearly hits me square in the face. "Hey!" I cried as Miss Umi fist passes my ear. "Come on Fuu-chan." Miss Hikaru said jumping up and down. "Okay calm down." I told her as we all walked to Miss Umi's car, and we speed off to the mall.  
  
It's winter break and the mall is packed. They drag me in to a clothing store that Miss Umi called "totally da bomb!" Miss Hikaru ran to a table filled with red shirts that say "I'm Hyper!" on the front and on the back "So deal with it!" Miss Umi pulled me to a table of blue and green shirts that said "Flirting is a skill…" on the front and on the back "Just look at that MAD SKILL!" "Um Miss Umi that would work for you but um I don't really think it would work for me." I told her as I put the shirt down. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a beautiful green nightgown with gold trimming. "Oh Umi look!" I said excited for the first time forgetting my normal manners. (you know since when) "Oh Fuu-chan that would look so lovely on you go try it on come on don't you think so Hikaru-chan?" Miss Umi asked shoving me in to the dressing room with the dress. "Definitely!" Miss Hikaru said also pushing me.  
  
I pulled on the dress and looked in the mirror, I guess you could say it looked flattering but I never thought that I was beautiful or anything not like Miss Umi or cute like Miss Hikaru. As I looked at it in the mirror I saw familiar arms wrap around my waist and a oh so familiar face snuggle in to my hair I whirled around because at that moment I had been thinking of what Ferio would think of it even thought I almost started crying when I saw he was never there. I opened the door nervously and saw Miss Umi and Miss Hikaru smiling at me proud. "What?" I asked. "Oh Fuu-chan you look so elegant and beautiful you gotta get it PLEASE!" Miss Umi and Miss Hikaru pleaded with me until I gave in and bought it.  
  
The rest of the day was well I guess "fun." Miss Umi dropped me off at my door and I walked in and saw Kuu sitting on the sofa. "Oh Hi Kuu." I said and sat down next to her. "Fuu every time I set you up you always seem to get sick or have to do a school project." She said suddenly. "Oh." "Dose it have something to do with that guy who gave you that ring then never showed up again." She told me picking up my hand. "What are you talking about!" "Who gave you the ring you haven't told me since you got it." I thought about it and decided to tell her so she would stop setting me up. "Fine I'll tell you but you will never believe me okay, five years ago when I went on that field trip to Tokyo Tower I fell through the floor in to another world with Miss Hikaru and Miss Umi. There I met a guy named Ferio and we were summoned to save his world, Cephiro. So we did and we were sent back to earth. On my 15th birthday I returned to Cephiro and saved the world again. I learned that Ferio was the prince of Cephiro and that I had killed his sister who had summoned us in the first place. But even thought that he still loved me. After saving Cephiro for the second time we were sent back. It had been four years and that is when I went to the Tokyo Tower and fell out the window except when I did I didn't hit the ground I fell through to Cephiro and met up with Ferio again and he proposed to me and then we fell asleep and when I woke up I was in the hospital." By the time I was done I was crying my eyes out. I heard Kuu giggling a little "You expect me to believe that?" She said and I felt a wave of hot rage whip through me and I stood up. "Shut Up I opened up to you so just SHUT UP!" I said before slapping her across the face and running up the stairs to my room. I flung myself on my bed and wept uncontrollably. I fell asleep thinking about him not daring to ever forget his smile his voice and most importantly the way he loves me!"  
  
I finally woke up at 3:24 am and decided to change into my new nightgown to help me calm down. I went it to my bathroom and changed and looked at my self in the mirror. I fixed the straps of the dress and brushed my hair out of my face. I turned off the light and walked out the bathroom. I sat down on my bed and just stared at the wall.I heard some kind of noise, it sounded like rocks hitting glass or something and I looked at the window and saw a tiny pebble hit the window and I stood up and walked over to the window and opened it and felt the wind blow my hair and dress as I walked out on the balcony. I looked down and saw nothing because it was to dark but then I heard something. (Okay here is my fav part Shakespeare quotes! TEEHEE!) "But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?"  
  
***************************************  
  
Okay tiny cliffhanger but yeah okay I love Romeo and Juliet so this is when I get to use it to my advantage. I'm sorry that Fuu went back to Tokyo but I felt that she should because I promised that Ferio would come to Tokyo. _~  
  
Silly Shi-chan Adventure.  
  
*Spike shoves a cigarette in Ferio's face but Ferio easily ducks it and kisses Shi-chan (okay so what if I have a total crush on an anime character _~) Shi-chan turns bright red as Ferio gets off of Shi-chan and smiles smugly at Spike.*  
  
Spike: *Glaring, and also kisses Shi-chan (_~)*  
  
Shi-chan: Okay. I'm going to go ummmm write the next chapter. *walks out bright red.*  
  
Ferio: I kissed her first!  
  
Spike: So what I kissed her last so she won't even remember your pitiful kiss.  
  
Ferio: (again) YOU BAST……! (tackling Spike and knocking him off the sofa.)  
  
**************More silly Shi-chan adventure in next chapter******************** 


	11. Age 19, What Will Be Will Be

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth.  
  
*Age 19, What Will Be, Will Be*  
  
I felt my heart leap into my throat and somehow I found a voice to play along with even thought I was dieing to jump down and cover him with kisses, "O Ferio, Ferio, wherefore art thou Ferio? How cam'st thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The road to earth is long and hard." I could hear his voice clear as the stars in the sky and I wished with all my heart that it was real and I heard him call up. "With love's light wings did I o'er perch the road, for stars limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do, that dares love attempt." I then heard some rustling in the tree that was near the balcony and I couldn't tell were he was because his hair blended in with the leaves. I couldn't see anything and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "It must have been the wind." I muttered to myself. A moment after I had said that I felt strong arms encircle my waist and pull me against a warm too familiar body. "I must have been my Fuu-chan because you control the wind as you control my heart." He whispered in my ear and my eyes shot open and I whirled around to meet those amber eyes that I had been longing to see for years. "Ferio!" All I could do was wrap my arms around his neck and give him my most passionate kiss in my life. After a heavenly few minuets I broke the kiss and asked him "Ferio where did you learn Shakespeare?" "In Cephiro one day after you disappeared that night I found a book in my desk were I had been keeping the ring." He told me never once looking away from my eyes. "Ferio I'm so sorry I don't know what happened I woke up and I was in the hospital on earth I tried to do everything to get back but my parents wouldn't let me go to the Tower because that's where I fell out…" "What! Fuu are you okay?" He asked suddenly concerned hearing that I had fallen out of the Tower. I couldn't help the tears from spilling down my cheeks. "Oh Fuu it's okay I'm here now and I will never leave you again I swear it." He told me as he brought his gloved hand up to my face and wiped my tears away and then he leaned down and kissed my cheeks and I simple hugged him to me making sure he was real. "Ferio." Was all I said as I placed my hand on his scarred cheek. "Oh Fuu, so I guess it's a yes then." Ferio said taking my hand in his and looking at it lovingly, I was still wearing the engagement ring he had given me a year ago. "Of course I couldn't forget true love that easily."  
  
At that moment I heard a strange grumbling noise and looked at Ferio puzzled. "Ferio are you okay?" "Umm well you see I haven't eaten for almost a week in my search for the right road to get to Earth." He said smiling a little and letting go of his hold on my waist. "I've got food downstairs. Come on." I said pulling him by his hand. "Here you can put you stuff here." I said seeing that he had a bag. "Okay ummm Fuu I really like that nightgown." He said after putting his bag down and once again putting his arms around my waist as we walked quietly down the stairs. I couldn't help but grin from ear to ear finally once again being in his warm, strong, comforting arms.  
  
When we reached the kitchen I walked to the refrigerator with Ferio's arms still securely around my waist. "What do you want?" I asked whispering. "What do you have?" "Shhhhh! My parents and sister are sleeping." I told him afraid that my sister might wake up and scream if she saw me with a boy in the middle in the night. "Sorry Fuu-chan." I blushed a little at the name. "Do you want a sandwich or something?" "Sure!" he replied as he let go of my waist and looked at the refrigerator puzzled. He found the switch for the light and pushed it down and jumped back slightly as the light went out. "What in the world?" He asked as it came back on. "It's a light switch so that you don't waist energy when you close the door." "oh. Here let me do it." Ferio offered as he took the knife from me and started to spread the peanut butter on the bread and put them together and shoved it in his mouth. "Sticky!" he mumbled trying to swallow the peanut butter. I started to giggle slightly looking at his face. "Mmm, thanks Fuu your "earth" food is good!" He said as he put the peanut butter back were I had taken it out of. "So what do you want to do now?" I asked now sure what we should do. "Um well is it okay if we go back to your room because I'm extremely tired." He said as he gently grabbed my hand and pulled me near him. "Sure." I said as I started to walk to my room as Ferio walked beside me.  
  
After arriving at my door, Ferio had let go of my hand and was sitting on the floor. "Ferio how did you get here?" I asked puzzled. "Well you see after that day you disappeared I went in search of you because I had no clue were you had gone. Today I was in the forest of Silence and I came across that lake remember?" I nodded remember the lake were he had first told me he had feelings for me and I had done the same, "Well I had just about given up on everything, finding you, life, and love when Mokona from no where came and bounced on my had shoving me into the lake. I could feel my life leaving me when and what I thought were my last thoughts I wished to see you and be with you and I heard a voice "Your humble wish shall be granted not even I can confine true love to one world." And the next thing I knew I was looking up at you standing on your balcony looking like a angel." When I heard him say this I felt my cheeks turn red with a considerable blush. I moved closer to him and he turned his body to face mine. "Oh Fuu I've missed you more than you'll ever know." He told me as he brought his hand to my face. "Ferio, I love and I will never stop loving you." I told him as a lone tear fell down my cheek and landed on his glove. I was always wondering why in the world was he always wearing gloves I had never felt what his hands felt without gloves and at this moment I wanted to know more than ever, so I put my hand on his and pulled it down and slowly pulled off his glove to his astonishment. "Fuu?" He asked puzzled. "Why are you always wearing gloves? I'm sorry I just wanted to know what you hands felt like with out your gloves." I told him as I let go of his hand and a blush befell my cheeks once more. "Oh well why haven't you asked me before?" He asked as he again put his hand to my face and placed his thumb on my lips and tilted my face to look at him. His hands were warm and soft and I blushed even more. I slowly moved my face closer to his as he did the same. He moved his thumb and placed his lips on mine so sweetly I never wanted that moment to end. I felt his free hand move to the back of my head and push me closer to him. I placed my hands on his chest and I could feel his heart beating fast as he broke the kiss and pulled me on to his lap and put his arm around my back on under my knees and just held me like that. "I love you Fuu-chan never forget that even if I'm not here in the morning. Some how someway I'll find a way to be with you. Fuu no matter what I will marry you so go to sleep and what will be will be." He told me voicing the concerns that were mounting in my mind but I did as he told me and fell asleep like so many other times listening to his heart beat in time with mine.  
  
(If you think I'm that evil you don't know me!)  
  
*Morning*  
  
I felt the sun from the window warm my face or wait was it something else because it was winter…it felt like a hand. I opened my eyes and met those amber eyes that I had thought I would never see again. "FERIO! Your still here!" I almost screamed as I wrapped my arms around his neck, which caused him to fall over. "Yes Fuu-chan." He told me as he brushed some hair out of my face. I buried my face in his neck thanking what ever magic or will that had brought him to me. "Ferio I love you." I mumbled slightly before he pulled he back to look me in the eyes and he replied with the sweetest look on his face, "Fuu I love you and I'll never leave." He placed his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me close to him and slowly pressed his lips against mine.  
  
"Fuu, Hun. Wake up!" My mother yelled from downstairs. I couldn't hear her thought because one, my door was closed and two, I was too wrapped up in Ferio. So my mom sent Kuu up to get me. All the sudden I heard this loud banging noise on my door and I quickly broke the kiss and stood up as Ferio stood up with me. "Omg Kuu! Ferio umm… go hide in…in… the closet." I whispered trying to think of somewhere for him to hide. He ran over to the closet as I kicked his bag under my bed and Kuu opened the door. "Oh you're up! Hey nice nightgown. Mom made breakfast if you want some. Hey Fuu I'm sorry about yesterday but do you really think that I'd believe you when you told me that?" She asked as she laughed quietly to herself smiling. "WELL Kuu I did expect you to believe me because you see that just what sisters DO!" I yelled getting mad again. "Ahhchuuu!" (sneeze) "What was that?" Kuu asked whirling around looking in the direction of the closet. "Ahhchuu! Oh I'm so sorry Kuu it seems I'm com…" "Ahhchuu!" "Ahhchuu ing down with something." I told her trying to cover for a now sneezing hysterically Ferio. "No it came from over here." Kuu said pointing directly at the closet. "Fuu what do you have in your closet?" Kuu asked smiling like Umi smiles at me when ever we talk about Ferio. I ran over and tried to cover the door with me body. "What are you talking a… Ahhchuu! Bout?" I said as Ferio sneezed again. "There is something or someone in your closet Fuu." She said smiling again at the "someone" part. "Oh Fuu are you hiding a boy in there?" Kuu said as she overpowered me and threw the door open to see pale green pants and yellow shirt with triangle pattern and white shoes. "HUH?" Kuu said pushing some clothes out of the way exposing that wild green hair and, to me (and me TEEHEE), charming face that I had fallen so deeply in love with. "Oh Hello I'm Kuu, Fuu's older sister who are you? I mean I can guess I can guess who you are though, Fuu's boyfriend right." Kuu said as Ferio turned a little red and then she turned to me. "Geeze nice Fuu I'm real sure that made up guy will be pissed. Nice try though making up that stupid story about, what was his name, Ferio on some other planet to cover up the fact that you've got a boyfriend." Kuu said smiling yet again turning to a somewhat angry Ferio. "WHAT DID YOU SAY WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS?" He said getting really angry now at just the thought that his and my love never existed. "What is your problem you aren't that "guy" who she made up you actually get her." She said as Ferio got really angry. "GUY! You could hardly remember my NAME!" Ferio said getting ready to hit my sister. "Okay calm down Ferio. My sister here thinks I'm crazy because last night I told her about you. Well excuse me, Kuu this is Ferio, Ferio this is my sister Kuu." I told them stepping forward taking Ferio's arm. Kuu jaw when slack. "HUH? You you you mean he he he is real?" She asked stuttering poking Ferio to see if he was real. "Damn strait! Hey stop it! Fuu what is she doing?" Ferio said stepping behind me to get away from Kuu. "Well then I guess I need to hear more of this Fairy Tale." Kuu said regaining her composer and sitting on my bed waiting. So we told her the whole story. "so let me get this strait you're a prince from another world who fell in love with the magic knight of wind, my sister?" "YEP!" We said at the same time. "Well then okay do you want some breakfast? I'll bring it up here so mom doesn't see Ferio." She told me more than Ferio. "Sure." I told her looking at the pleading face of Ferio.  
  
***********************************  
  
Okay thank you for reading and reviewing. Sorry for not posting but I had so many test but the weekend is our friend. No shi-chan adventure for now but I'll post one later. 


	12. Age 19, Snow

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth!  
  
*Age 19, Snow*  
  
Kuu brought up the breakfast on a tray with a rose in a tiny vase. "Where did you get the rose Kuu?" I asked puzzled because it was winter and roses didn't exactly grow in winter. "I have my sources." She said winking before leaving Ferio and me alone. "So Fuu what do you want to do?" Ferio asked me after finishing his breakfast. I finished eating my pancake and replied, "Well do you want to go for a walk? Oh wait it's winter so it might b" "It sounds wonderful! Are you worried about those white things that were falling last night? I would like it if you should me that stuff." Ferio said pulling my hand in his and helping me stand up. "I guess that there's no snow in Cephiro." "Snow?" Ferio echoed me clearly puzzled. "The white flakes are called snow flakes and it's snow. I'll show you when we go for a walk now I'm going to change, stay in here." I told him as I walked out of the room and to the bathroom grabbing my clothes from my closet first.  
  
When I came back wearing my favorite jeans and a sweatshirt that said, "Boston College" (_~), I saw Ferio standing on the balcony looking up at the new snowflakes falling. I walked over to him and looked up and closed my eyes and opened my mouth to catch some on my tongue. I opened my eyes and saw that Ferio was staring at me fascinated at what I was doing so I explained it to him. "You see you catch snowflakes on your tongue for fun." He thought for a moment "Okay let me try." He said smiling stupidly, but I thought he looked cute. He spent about 10 minuets trying to catch one then he finally got one. "YEAH!" He said smiling again. I couldn't help but start laughing a little. "Come on Fuu let's go! Stop laughing at me too, we don't have snow on Cephiro so I've never seen it before." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me along as we walked down stairs quietly so my parents wouldn't see us. We made it undetected and started to walk towards the park.  
  
*Park*  
  
I found my favorite path because not many people knew about it. I walked beside Ferio as he put his arm around my shoulders.  
  
We walked for a while until Ferio stopped and walked over to a huge snow bank. He picked up some snow and unknowingly made a snowball. He looked at me smiling evilly. "Don't even think abo" I said as he raised the snowball then… "SPLAT!" I stood there stunned, but wasted no time in making a snowball to and chucking it at him. It hit him square in the face and I started laughing. "FUU!" He yelled as we got into one of Tokyo's biggest snowball fights.  
  
After about an hour he finally tackled me into the snow. "Hey Fuu." He said as he looked into my eyes. "Hey Ferio." I said as I put my hand on the ground and grabbed a hand full of snow. He leaned down as I leaned up to kiss him. I brought my hand up and "splat" I smiled kissing him before he stopped. He looked at me startled. "I going to get you for that one Fuu." He told me as he grabbed some snow. Then he grabbed the collar of my sweatshirt and shoved the snow down my shirt. "Ferio!" I yelled as my chest turned freezing cold. He got off me and I jumped up. "Ferio how cou" I was cut off by his warm, soft lips pressing against mine. He encircled his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Okay." I said after he kiss had ended and Ferio flashed me his trademark mischievous smile. "So what do you want to do now?" He asked leaving his arms around my waist. "Well do you want to go see Miss Umi and Miss Hikaru?" I asked wanting to tell them that I wouldn't be such a "mope" anymore. "Sure." He said as I freed myself from his grip and took his hand and started walking in the direction of Miss Umi's house.  
  
*Miss Umi's House*  
  
We walked up to the door of a huge mansion; Miss Umi's family was very wealthy. I decided to surprise Miss Umi so I told Ferio to hide on the side of the door so Miss Umi wouldn't see him. I knocked on the door and was almost immediately greeted by Miss Umi. "Oh Hi Fuu-chan!" I started giggling looking over at Ferio trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue again. "WOW! You're like happy! What happened Fuu-chan, You have to tell me!" She said looking concerned. "Well how bout I show you instead!" I said grabbing Ferio's hand as he stopped trying to catch snowflakes and instead started smiling at me because he had caught on and it hadn't taken 10 minuets. I pulled him to me so Miss Umi could see. "HOLY SHIT!" She yelled. "Hey Umi." Ferio said waving at a stunned Miss Umi. Miss Umi must have thought she was dreaming because she started poking him like Kuu had done. "Stop It! Fuu why dose every one keep doing this to me?" Ferio said jumping behind me getting away from Miss Umi. "Well I guess that would be a big reason for you to be happy a Fuu?" I turned bright pink, I could feel Ferio watching me, you see I knew that he loved it when I blush especially when he makes me blush, and I turned even redder. "So what did you guys come here for?" Miss Umi asked. "Well we just wanted to tell you that Ferio was on here and see if you wanted to come to Miss Hikaru's house with us?" I asked as Miss Umi got a sad look on her face. "Oh…I have a fencing tournament all this week sorry." She said as I noticed she was wearing her fencing uniform. "UMI!" A voice from inside her house called. "Sorry I have to go and practice. BYE!" She said as she quickly turned and closed the door.  
  
"Okay well then let's go see Miss Hikaru." I said as we walked out to the sidewalk to go to Miss Hikaru's house.  
  
*Miss Hikaru's House*  
  
This time only Ferio went and knocked on the door and was greeted coldly by on of Miss Hikaru's overprotective brothers. "What do you want with Hikaru?" He asked looking very scary. "I just want to talk to her." Ferio said starting to get a little angry. "WHY?" Her brother asked. "BECAUSE!" "WHY?" "BECAUSE!" "Shut Up!" Miss Hikaru yelled as she almost fell down her stairs very tired. Then she opened her eyes and screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She yelled as she ran to the door and practically tackled Ferio squeezing him to death. "Hey don't kill him okay I just go him back!" I said walking up behind a blue Ferio. "FUU-CHAN! Hey wait a sec!" She then turned to Ferio and whispered something "Don't you like Fuu- chan?" He nodded and turned pink but then I didn't know why. She then came over to me finally letting Ferio breath. "Hikaru who is this guy do you know him. Oh hi Fuu." Her brother said waving at me and looking at Hikaru. "He's a friend of Fuu-chan and me." Her brother finally gave up and walked inside the house. "So Fuu-chan you won't be all sad and stuff now?" She asked turning her attention back to me. "Yup." I told her as she yawned. "That's really nice. I'm I'm goin..ing to go bbback to sweep sleep." She said as she slowly trudged up her walkway and slowly opened the door and closed it.  
  
"She's not really a morning person." I told him even though it was actually 5:00 pm. "Oh okay but its 5:00." He said looking at my watch puzzled. "How did you know that?" "It's like this thing we have on Cephiro." He told me pointing to my watch. "Well since it's so late do you just want to go back to my house?" I asked as we started heading back to my house. "Sure."  
  
*My House*  
  
"Kuu! Kuu! Kuu I'm home I'm going to my room okay!" I yelled as I got in the house after checking to see if my parents cars were in the drive way. "Okay Fuu see ya in about an hour for dinner, hey ya might want to introduce your little prince to mom and dad okay." Came a distance voice from the kitchen and I saw Ferio turn a little red at being called "my little prince" as did I. "Okay so I'll introduce you tonight okay Ferio?" I asked as we walked up the stairs together. "Fine by me." He said as we reached my room and he put his hand to my cheek and kissed me sweetly in the hall. **************************************  
  
Okay I hope ya liked the snowball fight TEEHEE! R and R! Later. 


	13. Age 19, A night at Fuu's House

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth.  
  
*Age 19, A Night At Fuu's House*  
  
"Okay I'm going to change I'll be out in like 10 minuets." I told him as I slipped into my room and looked in my closet. I found a short green shirt and a long sleeve shirt of the same color. When I walked out of the room I found Ferio sitting against the wall opposite of the door to my room. "Ferio do you want to change I think I can find a pair of pants from my dad's old clothes?" I asked as he saw that I had changed. "Sure." He said after a second of just staring at me and I felt my cheeks turn pink. "Okay this way." I said motioning him to fallow me to the attic where we kept old clothes.  
  
*Attic*  
  
I walked up the stairs with Ferio beside me and we both started to cough when I moved some boxes and dust came flying in our faces. "Man it's dusty up here." Ferio said as I reached for a box that had my dad's old clothes. "Here." I told him as he took the pair of pants and yellowish shirt from me. We both walked down the stairs and back to my room. "You can use the bathroom." I told him as he walked over to the bathroom in my room. I stood out in my room looking at the mirror brushing my hair. I heard the door open and Ferio came out looking very uncomfortable, "What's the matter?" I asked trying not to laugh at his expression. "These clothes are so weird." He said looking at the shirt and pulling it, I walked over to him. "Well first the shirt is inside out and XYZ." I said looking down at his pants. "What?" He asked looking where I was looking but didn't see anything wrong. "Hmm your fly's open." I said stifling a giggle as he turned red and quickly turned around. "Oh umm…" (Okay let's just say he knew what a fly was but not that well. _~) He said turning back around after zipping it up, "Stop it." He said still red. "Sorry, it's okay. But you might want to fix your shirt." I told him pointing to his inside out shirt. He unbuttoned it and I turned around because I was afraid my cheeks would turn permanently red if I saw him without his shirt. I turned back around and Ferio took my arm and we walked out of the room together.  
  
*Dinner*  
  
After successfully introducing Ferio to my parents without telling them were he was from we had a wonder full dinner that Kuu made. Ferio was very polite and sweet, like always. (teehee right) After dinner my parents let Ferio stay over because Kuu explained that he didn't have anywhere to stay in Tokyo so she said he should stay here, lucky for Ferio my parents are very understanding and let him stay in the guest room. Of course he didn't stay there, about an hour after making sure my parents were asleep he came into my room.  
  
"Ferio what are you doing?" I asked as he came over and sat down on my bed beside me. "Fuu I need to talk to you about this." He said pulling my hand into his and looking at the engagement ring he had given me. "Yeah?" I asked. "There's something I didn't tell you about the voice and what it told me," He looked into my eyes and continued "well you see when I granted my wish it gave me only a short amount of time 24 hrs, I think that what you call it, and so it will be that in five minuets so I can take you with me if you still want to marry me." He said the last part looking down at the green covers on my bed. I placed my hands on his face and tilted it up to look into his eyes, "Nothing would make me happier then to be your wife." I told him as he started to smile like his old self and he grabbed my shoulders and hugged me close to him. "Well do you want to bring anything?" he asked looking around my dark room. "No I want to forget this life because I never really lived her, only on Cephiro, so I want to make a clean brake." I said as I felt tears spill from the corners of my eyes, which were quickly swept away by the warm strong hands of Ferio. "Fuu I know this will be hard but it's the best thing and I'll always be here for you." He told me looking into my eyes. Just looking at him I knew he loved me and would never lie to me, so gathered my courage and stood up out of bed with Ferio next to me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and placed my head against his chest as he placed his arms around my shoulders. I felt a gold light rush around me and felt wind blowing around me and then I was submerged in water. I couldn't breath and I looked over to my right and saw Ferio frantically swimming for the surface pulling me with him.  
  
I felt the cold air fill my lungs as we broke the surface and I gasped. Ferio swam over to the side and got out pulling me out to. It was freezing and I didn't help that since after Miss Hikaru had abolished the pillar system Cephiro now had snow. Ferio looked around for anything and then out of no where I felt a fluff ball hit my head and puff I was wrapped in a big fluffy blanket and so was Ferio. "Puuupuuupuu puuu!" Mokona said as he grabbed my hand and started pulling me in, what I guessed was the direction of the castle. I pulled Ferio beside me as we walked and all the sudden we saw a beautiful site, the castle looked like a winter wonderland! "So Ferio now you know what snowballs are we can have fun in the snow right?" I asked smiling looking at the excited expression on his face. "YEAH!" he yelled as he pulled me and Mokona into the castle.  
  
"Soooooo the prince has returned with a fiancé?" Clef muttered to himself as he looked out the window of the castle and began to run down the stairs to greet the long time no see prince. "Oh he is going to get such a long lecture!" Clef yelled as he whacked the doors of all the inhabitance of the castle (aka all the sub main characters, Caldina, Ascot, Presea est.) with his staff. "Come to the front door NOW we have guess, sort of…"************************************************************************ ******************  
  
sorry if that was really short but I just wanted to post something for this fic since I haven't for like ever so yeah. Please read and review! TEEHEE see ya later. 


	14. Age 19, Home Finally

AN: oh me gawd thank you soo much helioswind I'm updating just for you!  
  
*Age 19, Home Finally* I walked through the snow up to my waist clutching Ferio as the cold wind whipped around us, bring white flakes with it. I could see the huge elegant doors of the castle as one of them trembled and opened. Out of it poured human figures that I could not identify until later. One of them came running up to us and squeezed the life out of me. I gasped for air as I saw the pink cotton candy hair and then Caldina's sweet face. "Cal don't strangle my fiancé!" Ferio said as Caldina pulled away from me. "Fiancé?" Caldina said putting her hands on her waist, acting like she was his mother. She pulled his ear and started to lecture him, "Don't you sass me mister Ferio, and boy you to young ta be getting married don't ya'll know that!" I couldn't help but giggle as he struggled with her grip on his ear. Her head snapped to me. "Oh Fuu ya gonna have ta watch dis one twena four seven!" (her accent I am a bad speller but that was on purpose, oh and dude his ears are priced OUCH!) I nodded as she let go of him as I heard an old voice call to her. "Caldina I would greatly appreciate if you didn't harm the future king and queen of Cephiro!"  
  
It hit me then, I was going to be royalty. My eyes widened as Ferio stumbled back over to me. "Ouch ouch ouch!" he mumbled holding his ear. "She's got nails!" "Shhhh." I hushed him but instead of getting my request granted I got tickled. "Ferio stop it!" I whispered giggling. We walked towards the figures as Ferio continued to tickle me until I pulled his ear and he glared at me. I stuck out my tongue and caught a snowflake. "See it's easy." I told him reminding him of before when he was having a hard time catching one. "Shut up!" he whispered in mock anger. I grinned as Clef approached us on the steps to the castle. "Good evening." He said bowing as Ferio and I oh yeah and Mokona who was hopping behind us walked up to him and bowed. "I see you have noticed our change in weather. We now have all four seasons here in Cephiro." Clef said waving his arms around showing the mountains of snow. I moved closer to Ferio and hugged his arm, it reminded me too much of home. He looked down at me and smiled trying to comfort my homesickness. I looked into his face and then I knew I had made the right decision by coming. "We shall have a feast in honor of the princes return and his new fiancé!" Clef declared as I blushed. Caldina smiled at me and nodded as we all walked inside out of the harsh elements. "Miss Fuu I believe you shall be staying with Ferio?" Clef asked as I nodded. "Then we shall have your dresses sent to his room." Clef said turning left down a hall. I turned to but Ferio grabbed my arm and pulled me along down the corridor we had been going down the whole time. "Ooops." I blushed and walked with him until we reached a door with green and gold gilding. "See you at dinner." I said waving to everyone else as they continued to walk down the hall.  
  
"So what are you gonna wear?" I asked Ferio sitting on the king sized bed. (ya get it king sized bed for a king ahahhah) He turned around grinning. "You'll see." he winked as suddenly a knock came from the door and I got up to see who it was. I turned the gold knob and was grabbed by two sets of hands. "See ya at din-" I yelled as they closed the door. "Miss Caldina and Miss Presea you could have just asked me instead of "kidnapping" me." I told them as their expressions turned sheepish. Behind them I saw a rolling dress hanger (you know what I mean with the metal bar and rolling feet like in Hollywood) with over a hundred gorgeous dresses all different shades of green. "We thought you might like a green one Miss Fuu." Presea said taking my hand. We walked down the corridor to a door gilded with pink and gold. "Ma room ya'll!" Caldina said as Presea pulled us towards a door with orange and gold gilding. "No mine!" Presea said pulling me towards her room. "But I've got all da cosmetics!" Caldina yelled as Presea's expression turned sheepish once again. "Oh yeah." She grinned as Caldina opened the door and we walked in to the pink shaded room. "Miss Caldina I do believe you have a fancy for pink am I right?" I asked looking at the room bathed in different shades of pink. "Howd ya guess?" she asked grinning. "Oh I don't know just a hunch." I said sarcastically. "Really wow!" she said not hearing the obvious sarcasm. "You dolt your room is completely PINK!" Presea yelled waking Caldina on the back of the head. "Oh yeah." She said in a daze.  
  
"Well now what should we put on you?" Caldina said sitting on her bed with Presea as I stood before them next to the dresses. Presea stood up and pulled one out. "This one?" she asked. Caldina waved it away. "Too sluty." She mumbled. Presea turned pink. "Oh." "This one?" she asked again holding up a dark green dress that had a turtleneck and long sleeves. "Too prudent." Caldina mumbled standing up. "Why don't you let me do this?" she whispered to Presea. "Fine." Presea sighed and sat back down and crossed her legs as Caldina shuffled through all the dresses until, "EUREKA!". I turned at this sudden outburst. She was holding a spaghetti strap dress with a silk green under dress and a shear lighter over dress. I looked at it and felt the fabric. "Oh it's so pretty." I said as Caldina made me stand up straight. "So?" she asked Presea. "Perfect!" Presea yelled. "Now for makeup!"  
  
An hour or so later I was ready, I was wearing the elegant green dress and Caldina had done my makeup beautifully and Presea had swept my hair up into a lovely loose bun with some parts falling in my face with green butterfly clips. I thanked them as the changed and we walked down the hall connected by elbows. The let me go when we reached Ferio's door. "Good luck to ya!" Caldina whispered as I smiled when the door opened. "Fuu.." ***********************************************************************  
  
AN: sorry if it's really short but I just wanted to update so that this wouldn't become just a fic ignored by all. Okee more later, ooooo I love the ending of this fic but ya'll will have ta wait for dat! Teehee _~!! 


End file.
